I didn't realize you could be romantic
by needtoknow400
Summary: Tony finds out Gibbs knows how he truly feels about him. Tony isn't sure what Gibbs feels about the information.
1. Chapter 1

Title: It doesn't matter

Genre: Slash Gibbs/DiNozzo

Summary: Gibb's knows how Tony feels but where will that information lead.

Feedback: Any feed is welcome, in fact please let me know if you like it or not

I have more chapters to post. I just wanted to post this first section to see if there was any interested. Obviously the steamy bits are a little further in the story.

"I am going to enjoy killing you Special Agent Gibbs, you have put many of my friends behind bars and killing you will move me up in the world."

Gibbs didn't respond. He was on his knees, hands tied behind his back, which in turn were tied to his bound feet. Two men stood before him, one holding a GLOCK pointed at his head, the other holding a semi-automatic weapon casting glances around the abandoned warehouse. It was his own fault. He'd forgot rule number 8, never take anything for granted. Well he hadn't forgot the rule simply over looked it. When the Intel had come in at one am that one of the suspects from the case had said the drug dealers use to use an old abandon warehouse for running some of their merchandize Gibbs decided to check it out. Assuming, "use to use" was exactly that. Unfortunately, he had walked in as two other suspects in the case were getting ready to move some of the goods.

"What world is that? Didn't realize scum could move up in the world. Scum is always scum."

The GLOCK hit him across the face and lip, Gibbs felt blood pool in his mouth. Shaking his head he pushed the pain aside and spit, spraying the blood on the floor in front of him. The man with the GLOCK simply smiled as he leaned down to speak in Gibbs ear, "I'm going to make it quick, only because I have better thing to do tonight."

The man stepped back and took aim, "So long Special Agent Gibbs." the gun was cocked and a shot rang out followed by two more. As soon as the GLOCK fired the man seemed to step back then crumble to his knees on the floor. The other man with the semi automatic looked confused, until he saw a man running towards the bound agent. As he raised his gun to fire another shot rang out and he fell to the floor screaming in pain. Agent Diva emerged running towards him.

Tony had already reached Gibbs who was lying on his side, his grey shirt covered in blood. Using his knife, Rule # 9, Tony cut the rope that held the senior agent. With trembling hands Tony pulled Gibbs into his lap.

"Boss, you with me boss." The blood had Tony concerned. He looked at Gibbs chest then ran his hands over it down to the waist of his jeans feeling for any sign of a gunshot. Then Tony's hands were holding Gibbs head looking again for any sign of a gunshot wound. Again nothing. Now his arms, to his hips. "Boss," the word was more choked now and Tony could feel the fear rising in his chest.

"Dinozzo!" the word was lower than Gibbs normal speech and still held all the authority and command as if Gibbs had screamed it.

"Ya Boss?" Dinozzo managed to say a wave of relief washing over him at hearing Gibbs voice..

"Stop groping me like I'm some cheerleader in the back of your car! Wound. Neck!" Gibbs said as he felt the pain rip through him again.

"Right, Boss. No groping, neck got it." Tony looked at Gibbs neck the bullet had hit him but he couldn't tell how bad it was. Tony somehow managed to pull off his jacket, rip it to pieced and place a piece over the wound as he applied pressure to stop the bleeding. Gibbs eyes closed.

"Boss, you stay with me boss." Tony was shaking him trying to keep him awake, keep him alive.

Ziva had cuffed the other suspect who would not be walking anywhere for quite some time. She watched as Tony spoke to Gibbs. She somehow couldn't interrupt the scene that was before her so she simply stood a few feet away watching and waiting for the bus.

The pain and fear was clearly visible on Tony's face. Tony was Gibbs number two and Gibbs was Tony's number one. Having your six met something to them and although Gibbs had willfully come here without backup she knew Tony still felt responsible.

"Come on Boss, help me out here. Don't make me head slap you!" Tony's voice was shaky, but held a promise that he just might.

Gibbs didn't open his eyes as he spoke, "You do and you'll be doing desk work for the rest of your career!"

Tony smiled, that smile that only Anthony Dinozzo could smile and as if sensing it Gibbs eyes flutter open.

"Hi Boss, you're gonna be ok"

Gibbs gave his half smirk as he looked up at Dinozzo, "I know. I knew you had my six." And with that Gibbs eyes shut again and the sounds of the Ambulance pulling up filled the air.

#######################################################3

The waiting room outside of Gibbs room was alive with the sound of muffled chatter. Abby being held by Tim as tears rolled down her face, always fearing the worse. Ducky and Ziva talking about what could have possible happened and then Tony. He was sitting silently in a chair along the back of the waiting room. His head laid back against the wall staring up at the ceiling. He was still covered in Gibbs blood.

Too close he thought to himself. He and Ziva almost hadn't made it, had just reached their positions when the gun shot went off. It was only because of their keen ability to know each other's thoughts when it came to something like this that Ziva had placed a bullet in the man's head and he in the heart. It made it easier that way, no way to know which agent had actually delivered the kill shot. He'd known Ziva would take out the other man, knew she would understand that he had to help Gibbs. He was Gibbs number two and that came with certain privileges, you always get to help the boss man when he may be dying. Hell, he'd fought several times to make sure Gibbs stayed alive, and he would until his own life had ended. Tony knew that for certain.

"Gibbs!" The screech from Abby was almost deafening as she ran towards him, halted suddenly by the doctor who stepping in front of her from Gibbs side. If looks could have killed, everyone knew that the doctor would have fallen down dead under Abby's stare.

"Please be careful," the baritone doctor's voice spoke, "I didn't even want him out of bed."

Gibbs smirk. "It's alright doc."

The doctor turned momentarily back to Gibbs.

"She'll be careful I promise."

The doctor didn't seem very reassured but something in Gibbs voice and manner made him step out of the way.

Abby's arm's immediately went around Gibbs although exuberant it was tender and restrained.

"Don't ever do that again, I was scare to death."

Gibbs kissed the top of her head. "Yeah I know Abs."

The others had all gathered round, except for one. Abby finally released her grip on Gibbs still eyeing him with suspicion.

Ducky spoke next. "Jethro you do have a way of frightening us all."

"Yeah, well like to keep everyone on their toes." That Gibbs half smirk again.

"I wanted to keep him at least overnight but he refuses." The doctor said. He turned to Gibbs "Gunny if it was anyone but you I would have restrained them and made them stay."

Gibbs nodded. "I know Sam, I know."

Sam looked around the room. "Plus it seems you have plenty of people who want to look after you."

The group nodded and said yes, almost in unison.

"Thanks Sam." Gibbs held out his hand and Sam took it just shaking it.

"So you're ok?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs nodded. "Clipped some artery or something, stitches, lost some blood. I'll live."

Even as his friends were gathered around him, Gibbs saw Tony watching from his position at the back of the room.

"I'll stay with you tonight Gibbs." Abby spoke quickly. "I'll take care of you."

Gibbs smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'm good Abs."

"Jethro you really should-" Ducky cut himself off when he saw the look he received from his friend. "Yes will I suppose all you will do is sleep."

Gibbs nodded. Then he stared directly at Dinozzo as if somehow compelling the man to come to him. For a moment Gibbs though he had lost his touch, until Tony silently rose and made his way slowly towards him.

As if the move had been choreographed everyone around Gibbs parted as Gibbs met Tony half way. In what seemed like hours, but was in reality was only seconds, the two simply stared at each other. It seemed as if Tony might hug Gibbs or slap him but he simply continued to stare.

"You did a damn good job Dinozzo." Gibbs smirked.

Tony nodded back. "Thanks Boss."

"Although we will talk about you threatening to head slap me."

Again Tony nodded. "Gotcha Boss."

And then Tony simple stepped forward and hugged Gibbs. It was gentle but forceful aware of the injury and avoiding it. Gibbs patted Tony's back in a gesture that showed his understanding but still managed to keep the vibrato about him. Gibbs was the first to step away and he turned back to the group looking at Ziva.

"You too Ziva."

Ziva nodded understand his compliment on her work as well.

Turning back to his number two he smirked, "You look like hell Dinozzo."

Tony who was still staring at Gibbs intensely forced a smile. "Yeah being covered in your boss's blood tends to do that to you."

Without warning Gibbs smacked the back of Dinozzo's head.

"What was that for boss?"

"Just showing you I still care Dinozzo," he turned around. "Just showing you I still care."

This time a real smile played across Tony's face, "Yeah I know boss, I know."

Ducky pulled up outside Jethro's house and put the car in park.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay, or have one of the-"

"Ducky, I'll be fine. I'll sleep that's all." Gibbs said again cutting him off.

"Yes, well you are stubborn, but if you need anything."

"I'll call Duck."

As Jethro stepped out of the car, Ducky watched until he got inside, then turned the car out of the drive and proceed down the road a block stopping when he reached a young man in a parked car. He pulled up alongside rolling down his window. Tony followed suit from inside his car.

"Tony my dear boy, did you draw the short straw. I would have thought you needed to go home and get some rest." Ducky said concern evident.

"No volunteered Ducky. I cleaned up at the office. I'll be fine. I'll keep an eye on everything," Tony nodded farther down in the other direction, "McGee is further do the other block."

"Is this really necessary? Do you really think he is in any danger?"

"There's still one more suspect out there, a major player in the drug ring can't take the chance."

Ducky nodded. "I understand, but Antony you really do need to get some sle-"

"I'm good Ducky, agents will relief us at 1600."

That boy was as stubborn as Jethro in his own right. With that Tony rolled up the windo, Ducky did the same and disappeared.

Tony stared fixated on Gibbs house. There had been no movement since Gibbs had arrived home. The bathroom light had went on momentarily, then the bedroom light, and finally darkness. He hoped Gibbs was actually sleeping. Prayed he was resting, recovering, healing and not being the macho Marine and laying there in pain. Sometimes he hated the Marine in Gibbs, not often but sometimes. Yet being a Marine is what had saved Gibbs life tonight, he knew how to move to make sure a bullet didn't hit a vital organ. Although he and Ziva had taken down the bad guys so to speak, Gibbs had really saved his own life.

As much as Tony loved his job watching the people he cared about be put in harm's way, or put themselves in harm's way, had made him think about walking away more than once. Walking away was no longer an option, he'd realized that years ago. As long as Gibbs wanted him watching his six, he would. He would watch his six, his eight, his eleven, his twelve, and the whole damn clock if he needed to. They say love makes you do crazy things, for Tony it had made him a better agent. Loving the man you are there to protect has a tendency to make your senses overly heightened, makes you more aware of everything around you and makes you suspicious of everything and everyone. And it made you work harder on not allowing anyone or anything within a 100 mile radius that could cause Gibbs harm when in the field.

Yet on the flip side, in the bullpen love made him overtly aware of when, where and how he looked at Gibbs, how he touched Gibbs and well just acutely away of Gibbs. There was this constant nagging at him of don't look at him to long, don't touch him in any way other than a macho hug here and there, don't show how you feel, don't laugh to loud at his jokes, well if he ever told a joke. And most importantly never ever let him know how you feel. Gibbs was good at his job and damn good at reading people, but Tony had learned at an early age how to hide his true emotion, false vibrato always worked. It had been working for Tony for years. Tonight had been hard, seeing Gibbs go down, not knowing if he was alive or dead. More than once the mask had almost dropped away. Then the groping me like a cheerleader in the back of your car comment; that had hit a little too close to home. Tony wasn't groping him. Not really, he was checking for wounds, where to apply pressure. Tony had been too overwhelmed with fear to enjoy the freedom of touching the man he loved. Freedom he never received.

"Dinozzo!" The rapping on the window broke through Tony's thoughts like a jack hammer. He knew without looking who it was.

Putting on the mask he smiled as he rolled down the window.

"Hey boss, beautiful morning huh?"

"Yet your ass out of the car and in the house!" Gibbs said and turned starting to walk away.

"But Boss I'm-"

"NOW Dinozzo!"

Tony nodded. "Right Boss."

Tony walked in just a few steps behind Gibbs the smell of coffee assaulting his nose.

"Coffee's in the pot." Gibbs said as he grabbed his own already filled mug and sat down at the table.

"Right boss."

After fixing a cup of coffee, adding almost six scoops of sugar and half a gallon of milk, knowing how horrify the coffee would taste otherwise, he sat down across the table from his boss.

"So who decided I needed two babysitters for the night?" Gibbs asked.

"Well um, it was one of those, you know hurt and all-"

Gibbs slammed his hand on the table. "DINOZZO!"

"Director Vance, there is still a suspect out there, one that could be very pissed that you are still alive and his buddies are dead."

"Any news on where this suspect is?"

"Um." Tony was trying to speak without worrying about Gibbs wrath that could follow at having been "babysat" as he called it. "Ziva and the LEO's are following up on a lead now boss. Just got the call about it 30 minutes ago."

Gibbs pointed a finger at Tony. "You ever get asked to babysit me again you call me."

"Got it Boss. In the memory bank Boss."

###########################################################

Gibbs was back to work a day later, although the last suspect hadn't been caught, there were no more babysitters. The team sat in the bull pen, McGee, Tony and Ziva all sneaking glances at the clock as the last five minutes of the day ticked away.

"Hot date tonight Tony?" Ziva asked as she saw Tony stare at the clock for the tenth time in less than a minute.

"Don't I always Ziva." He grinned.

Ziva shook her head and again stared at her computer screen.

Tony stole a glance at Gibbs hoping the man had heard the conversation. Keeping up appearances are everything. If Gibbs heard the comment he paid it no mind.

Then Gibbs phone rang. "Ah hum, where, how long ago? On the way."

Gibbs was up and on the move.

"Case boss?" Tony asked.

"Nope, interrogation in twenty. They caught the last suspect, LEO's are bringing him in now. You and me Dinozzo, Ziva you're behind the glass."

Gibbs stopped in front of Tony's desk leaning down with his trademark Gibbs half smirk.

"Sorry Dinozzo guess I'm your hot date tonight."

Tony tried not to swallow hard, tried not to think of those words in a different context. "Right boss, cancelling any plans tonight boss."

"Um boss?" Tim stood up.

Gibbs paused before stepping into the elevator. "Behind the glass McGee or go home." and Gibbs stepped into the elevator and disappeared.

The interrogation was straight forward and far too easy for Gibbs liking or Tony's.

"Why'd he give it up so easy?" Tony said more as a statement than a question as he followed his boss to the elevator. "I don't think this is our guy boss."

They stepped in the elevator and headed to the bullpen, Ziva and McGee to follow shortly.

"I don't think this is our guy either Dinozzo." The elevator travelled its short distance to the bullpen and the doors opened. Gibbs saw the figure standing in the shadows as he stepped out and drew his gun. Seeing the movement Tony grabbed his weapon as he heard the barrel of the gun across the room cock.

"Gibbs!" Tony cried out as he pushed the man aside. Tony fired two shots and they rang out then a satisfying oomph as the intruder hit the ground. The stairwell door open as McGee and Ziva made their way inside guns drawn. Ziva made her way cautiously to the man on the floor and seeing the two bullet holes in his chest realized checking for a pulse was unnecessary.

Gibbs was now on his feet gun still in hand after Tony has shoved him out of the way. Ziva and McGee had cleared the area while Tony stood by Gibbs ready should any other threat appear.

"Clear." Ziva called out followed by McGee.

"You two okay?" McGee asked as the four of them now stood in front of the elevator.

"I think that was our guy Boss, coming over for the grand hurray." Tony said holstering his gun.

He turned to Gibbs who was staring at him with a mix of anger and sheer madness. Ziva and McGee looked on not understand the exchange taking place. Momentarily, pulling his stare from Tony Gibbs barked out orders.

"Ziva, go to security see how this guy was allowed in here. McGee, camera's I wanna know where this guy came from and where he has been in this building."

"On it boss." They both replied.

As they ran to fulfill his orders Gibbs turned his gaze back to Tony that same anger and madness still in his eyes.

"And you." He grabbed Tony by the back of his coat. "Elevator now."

They stepped inside and immediately Gibbs smashed his fist against the emergency stop. He walked up to Tony forcing the man back against the side wall of the elevator. Gibbs was now invading his personal space, nose to nose, anger fuming from every part of his body and then he yelled.

"What the hell did you think you were doing Dinozzo!" It wasn't a question but Tony felt like he needed to answer.

"I was protect-" Tony was cut off.

"I had my weapon drawn and was about to fire. I could have shot you."

"Boss I was just-" again cut off.

"I know what you were doing Dinozzo!" The anger was still there but some of the madness had left Gibbs eyes only to flare again.

"If you ever," and he punctuated every word with a poke to Tony's chest, "Ever let your personal feelings for me interfere with a situation like that again I will take your badge. Do I make myself clear?"

Tony felt the statement like a punch to the stomach, "personal feelings" "for me." Gibbs knew. Jesus Christ he knew. And Gibbs was right Tony had screwed up. Gibbs had the shot could have just as easily taken him down. But Tony's feeling for the man had made him step in, protect him and that was something an agent never did.

"DINOZZO, DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND. ME" Gibbs said making every word a sentence.

"Understood Boss." Tony couldn't hold his gaze, couldn't do anything but look at his shoe and pray that this was some horrible dream. "I screwed up."

"Damn straight you screwed up and you will never let it happen again." His voice still laced with anger. "Dinozzo."

Somehow Tony found the courage to look up at Gibbs needing to understand, how he knew, when he realized and what the hell happened now. Gibbs had stepped back a few paces but was still staring intently at Tony. When Tony finally met his gaze he simply asked.

"How long have you know." The words came out cold, detached as if he was asking about the weather.

"Awhile. I'm not blind or stupid" Gibbs answer was just as plain and simple.

"What's awhile?" Tony pushed further. "Days, months, years?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Years?" He ran hand over his face. "God Tony, has this been going on that long?"

Tony nodded. "Evidently longer than you though."

Neither man spoke. The silence seemed filled with an electrical charge.

It was Gibbs that broke the silence.

"Dinozzo." He paused changing his approach. "Tony, I don't care how long it's been going on. That's not what I mean, I mean-"

This was not coming out right.

"I mean I care but-" Gibbs let out a long breath. "Jesus, Tony a little help here. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say."

"There is nothing that you have to say. It's my issue and I'll deal with it. It hasn't affected my job in the past, until today. And I will not let it affect my job in the future I promise you that."

Gibbs stared at him, knowing without question, Tony would stand by his word.

Gibbs nodded. "I know."

Tony nodded back.

Another silence and then Gibbs laughed hitting the button to start the elevator back up.

"I'm a grumpy old bastard Dinozzo why the hell would you want to fall for me?"

Gibbs stepped out of the elevator and McGee and Ziva immediately looked away, having been standing at the elevator since they returned from their prospected orders from Gibbs. Tony followed not far behind.

As Gibbs made his way to his desk he spoke. "What ya got?"

Ziva was the first to speak. "Security did not see the guy he came in another way, which I think McGee-"

"Stowed away in a delivery van, camera's show him getting out about ten minutes after the van parked. His only stop was here boss."

"What the hell was being delivered at this time of night?" Gibbs asked confused.

"UPS" McGee answered.

Tony having made his way to his desk shared almost the same confused look as Gibbs.

"UPS, brown uniforms, packages, that UPS?"

McGee nodded. "They delivery to government offices early morning because drop offs are quicker."

"Let me guess." Gibbs sighed leaning back in his chair. "He was inside a package."

Again a nod from McGee. "That's what we think."

Ziva picked up from there.

"The truck is on the way back here from FBI, which was their next drop off. We will interview the driver and have Abby check out the truck."

"Go home all of you." Gibbs said.

"But boss." It rang out in unison from the three of them.

"Go. home." Gibbs said again. "I'll have someone from another team interview the driver."

He looked at his watch, almost 0600 am already. "Abs will be in, in an hour. Go home get a shower, change and be back here at 0900." When no one moved Gibbs shouted. "GO"

Ziva and McGee were already at the elevator and looked back at Tony.

"You coming?" McGee questioned.

"Yes, maybe you could spend a few hours with that hot date you had?" Ziva grinned.

Tony smiled and was about to say something but stopped when he saw Gibbs look at him as if waiting for an answer.

"Ya Dinozzo what is she blond, brunette, or maybe you like those older gray haired types." Gibbs smirked.

Tony felt his face flush not sure how to take Gibbs teasing.

McGee and Ziva both fought to hide a laugh, laughing simply from the amazement of it, not understanding the context behind it.

"HA, Ha very funny. I'll have you know I've dated many a distinguished lady." Tony said with a glimmer in his eye.

"Time to go, I do not want to hear about this." Ziva said shaking her head as the elevator doors parted and McGee pushed her in.

When the doors were closed, Gibbs stood up and started to make his way to the lounge. He turned around walking backwards.

"Hey Dinozzo!"

Tony look up from his desk. "Yeah boss?"

"Don't think I won't know if you're staring at my ass as I walk away," and with that Gibbs turned back around.

Tony made a face and faked laughter. "Ha ha. So this is how it's gonna be now! Every time Ziva and McGee aren't around you gonna harass me?"

Gibbs smirked to himself as he answered just before entering the lounge. "It's only harassment if you don't like it Dinozzo."

#####################################################

Tony sat in his apartment still confused and bewildered by what had happened. Gibbs knew and wasn't angry. Well he had been angry but that was about the job. And Gibbs had been right, Tony had let his personal feeling get in the way, but having seen Gibbs shot once this week he couldn't take another. Still Gibbs had the shot and had Tony not stepped in he would have made the shot, there was no doubt in his mind.

Still Gibbs knew, knew for awhile, not years Tony had gathered but still and it didn't bother him. He still trusted Tony to have his six and Tony always would. But then the jokes. That had unnerved Tony. The jokes didn't bother him it was the fact that Gibbs had made a joke about Tony staring at his ass. Is that what had given Tony away? There had been several times, when Tony thought he was being discrete that he had watched the older man walk away admiring his form as he went. Had Gibbs picked up on that somehow? Tony fought hard to remember, had Gibbs ever glanced back and caught him looking. No, Tony was careful. Was he giving off some vibe? Oh God leave it to me to give off some vibe Tony groaned to himself.

Yet everyone else seemed oblivious. It was probably just Gibbs way of dealing with the stress of the day, a little joke to lighten the mood and make Tony feel okay about everything that had happened. In some odd way it did help that Gibbs could joke about it, that he was comfortable with his own sexuality enough to tease Tony about his sexual feeling for him. Something most ex-marines would probably not be able to handle. But Gibbs was Gibbs. Tony knew he wasn't a bigot in any way shape or form but still having your number two admit he has feeling for you should be a little more unnerving. Shouldn't it? Tony rubbed his hands over his face and sighed

"What the hell is going on!"

##############################################

Gibbs stood sanding a beam on the boat, it was coming along nicely. He still hadn't named it yet, that would come later. It always did. Naming a boat is like naming a child chose wrong and the damn thing is cursed for life. He reached over taking another long drag from the Bourbon glass beside him. As he went to set it down he stopped bringing the glass back up to his mouth and finishing the drink. It had been a long day.

"Haven't seen you empty a glass like that in a long time. Must have been one hell of a day, or maybe week from what I'm hearing."

Gibbs smiled as the familiar voice filling the silent basement.

"And what are you hearing?" he asked as he made his way over emptied out one of the containers of nails and wiping it off. Grabbing the Bourbon and the container he made his way back over to his cup and filled both vessels.

"That you tried to get yourself killed again." The smiling female answered.

"Death doesn't seem to want me." He said handing her the glass.

"Like that statement heaven won't take me and hell is afraid I'll take over."

Gibbs laughed. A laugh that he needed. She could always make him laugh.

"Something like that." He smiled

Gibbs finally looked at her since her arrival, she was still in uniform. Must have come straight from work, must have been a late night. She took a small sip of the Bourbon that had been handed to her. Jethro in turn swallowed his in one swift motion.

She eyed him for a moment with a raised brow.

"This is not about almost dying, that doesn't frighten you nor does an attack within your own office. Something else happen Jethro?"

There was concern in her voice.

"There is always something else Hollis, comes with the job." Gibbs picked the plane back up and started sanding.

"Um hum, so not work related." She had ruled that out. "Maybe a new lover-"

She paused. That had hit the nail on the head. Very few would have seen it, it was so slight, the brief pause of the plane as she had said lover. Blink and you would have missed it.

"Jethro I'm happy for you." There was no animosity in her voice no jealousy. They had parted as friends and she did not begrudge him happiness, she wanted that for him. She was just not the one that could give him that happiness.

"No new lover Holly, although can't say I don't have some takers." He paused in his action filling his glass again. This time taking a smaller swig of the liquid before returning to his work

"Ah so this is about should I, shouldn't I." She grinned. "Must involve breaking some of those rules you have."

He chuckled. "A couple."

"Hum someone close to you. Someone that you would have to risk a lot for and vice versa." She acted as if she was going through a list of people. "Please tell me it's not McGee." Holly and Jethro were friends and he trusted her, trusted her enough to know that it would not surprise her if her ex-lover were involved with a man.

"MCGEE!" He stopped what he was doing the name coming out gruffer and louder than he had intended, then he looked at her puzzled. "What's wrong with McGee?"

He had no interest in McGee but he didn't understand why that bothered her so.

"Jethro really. He's a good agent, damn fine agent, but really he can barely hold his own in a conversation with you let alone in bed."

Gibbs smirked and shook his head going back to his work. "It's not McGee."

She nodded her head. "Good."

She walked over to Jethro pushed his head to one side looking at his still bandaged neck then up at him.

"Cut it a little close there didn't we Jethro." She let go of his head and smiled, "You'll work it out. You always do." She kissed his cheek and took a few steps out of his personal space. "One thing though."

"What!" It came out harsher than he had intended and he tried to calm himself, get his center back.

Mann folded her arms across her chest. "He'll want more than just sex Jethro."

He looked at her surprised and confused. "He?"

She rolled her eye. "Dinozzo's loved you for a long time and he doesn't want sex Jethro."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

She sighed and shook her head. "Of course he wants sex, but he wants you, lock stock and bastard."

"When-how?" Gibbs was off center again he hated that.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I knew the moment I met him."

"Come on Holly!" It was Gibbs turn to roll his eyes.

"I did whether you like it or not. Okay maybe not the moment I met him but the moment I saw him interact with you." She paused, "And the how. Jethro he looks at you like some pagan god he wants to sacrifice himself to."

"He does not!" Gibbs said throwing the planer across the room and hearing it crash against the wall.

She didn't jump, she knew it was coming. Jethro Gibbs did not like when other people saw something he had obviously missed for a very, very long time.

Again he fought to center himself, then decided more Bourbon would help and took his glass draining it in one gulp.

"Are you disturbed that Tony is gay or bi or whatever?" she asked.

"No, of course not. I don't care what anyone does in the privacy of their own bedroom. But Dinozzo, me."

"You don't honestly believe all those sexual escapades he pretends to brag about do you?" She half chuckled.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I am a Marine and an agent and a man. Half of what men tell people about their sexual escapades is a crock of shit."

She put her hand over her heart as if feeling the effects of a heart attack. "What! You mean men lie about their sex life."

Gibbs shook his head.

"Then what is bothering you is it simply that it's you that he wants."

"No, it's not. It's..." The statement trailed off as if lost somewhere in the recesses of Gibbs mind as he stared at the boat beam in front of him

Holly took a small step towards him. "Or is it that it isn't about sex. It's about wanting a relationship, love...like maybe something you had with Shannon."

Gibbs looked at her his eyes glassy, pupils dilated and he didn't speak.

She nodded.

"Sex with a man is okay as long as that is all it is, just sex. Sex with no emotion and certainly no love. But a relationship, now that is what makes the different. A straight man can have sex with another man without love and he is still straight. Add love into that equation and he's gay."

She touched Jethro on the arm. "Sorry to burst your bubble Marine but there are more shades than black and white. There are a lot of grays in their Jethro, no matter what the service tells you or me."

She let her hand trail off his arm and finished the last swig of her drink. "No one can tell you what you feel Jethro, or what you want. Hell I'm an active participant in this conversation and I have no idea if you even reciprocate Tony's feelings at all."

"Holly-"

She held up her hands. "And I'm not asking."

Making her way to the stairs she paused half way up.

"What I will tell you is there is no half way with him Jethro. He doesn't want to be your play thing that you take out now and then for a joy ride. If you don't want to be with him, then let it go. Dinozzo is a good agent. This won't affect his job performance. In fact, he is probably a better agent for it. You've already seen what he will do to protect you."

She started back up the stairs again pausing at the top.

"And if you want a relationship with him. Then do it right this time. Because if you fuck it up you'll lose your best agent and one of your best friends." As she was leaving she smirked. "And you can't afford an ex-husband along with all those ex-wives."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I didn't Realize you could be Romantic Ch. 2

Genre: SLASH Gibbs/DiNozzo

Summary: Gibbs discovers his own feelings for Dinozzo. What does he do about them.

Feedback: Any Feedback is welcome. Also looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested.

Chapter 2

Gibbs emerged from the elevator to see all three of his agents already at their desk working or more likely pretending to work. As he had ordered it was 0900 and all were there looking refreshed and more than ready to find out the mystery of their little visitor last night.

There was a coffee on his desk that was unusual, not that someone had gotten coffee, but because they had placed it on his desk before he arrive. His agents liked to make sure he knew who was sucking up to the boss. Gibbs paused momentarily as he suddenly found a new meaning to that phrase. He rolled his eyes as he continued to his desk.

"What have we got." he said sitting down and taking a long drag of the coffee.

"Abby's on her way up." McGee answered.

"And?"

"She's been working on the truck and the box the guy was in since she got in this morning Boss." Tony chimed in.

"Driver of the UPS truck did not know one of the packages had a person in it. He was not involved in any way." Ziva continued.

"And?" Gibbs said again.

"And." Abby smiled emerging from the elevator. "His girlfriend mailed him here."

Gibbs brow furrowed.

"Got prints off the packing tape. They are bringing her in now."

Gibbs rose, crossing over to Abby and kissed her cheek. "Good work Abs."

She beamed.

"Ziva, McGee you interrogate the girlfriend. I wanna know if we need to worry about any other "special packages" arriving. Dinozzo you're with me."

"At your six boss."

Tony followed Gibbs into the elevator trying not to think about what had happened within these four walls yesterday. He concentrated on the fact that Gibbs knew and treated him no differently, Although Tony still hadn't decided if that was a good or bad thing.

Out of nowhere he felt the all too familiar Gibbs head smack.

Tony looked at him sideways. "What was that for Boss?"

"When you bring me coffee, you make sure I know you brought me coffee. Understood?"

Tony's eyes darted around as if trying to decipher some strange language Gibbs had suddenly started to speak. Then he realized what Gibbs was getting at.

Tony nodded. "Got it Boss."

No one every just sat a cup of coffee on Gibbs desk, they took credit for it.

"Sor-Won't happen again Boss."

"It will but I'll just remind you again." Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head again.

"Thanks Boss. Remembering now Boss."

They stepped off the elevator at autopsy. Tony a few steps behind Gibbs.

"What ya got for me Ducky."

But Gibbs request fell on deaf ears. Ducky was engrossed in talking to a very beautiful, long legged blond.

"Hello, Hello." DiNozzo had already moved from behind Gibbs and was walking towards the talking pair.

As he reached them he stopped, taking the woman's hand and kissing it gently.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, but please call me Tony."

The woman smiled, already charmed by the young man before her. Ducky looked over at Jethro who seemed to be studying the two as if he had never seen Tony work his magic.

Gibbs watched, really watched, the way Tony interacted with the woman. He was suave, debonair, actually cheesy at times. But women seemed to be drawn to him. Of course DiNozzo was good looking, any man or woman could tell you that. Still what everyone saw was superficial, very few people saw the true Anthony DiNozzo underneath. All the team had seen glimpses. He himself had caught a major glimpse into Anthony DiNozzo yesterday in the elevator. The jokes helped him cope with the stress of the job and of life in general. But the serious Anthony, the one behind the mask of womanizing, joke telling, move watching, frat boy, that serious side was what Holly had been talking about last night.

He'd played the field, done the one night stands and clubbed until he probably couldn't club any more. As Gibbs himself knew, that gets old after awhile and sooner or later, something or someone comes a long and makes you realize that there is more to life than that. You start to realize there are mornings after, breakfast in bed, long Sunday afternoons making love, coming home to someone and most of all love. It's that person that fills that empty void in your heart that you have been trying to fill with meaningless things that give you nothing in return. Shannon had done that for him and he had finally felt whole, as if she had somehow been a missing part of him that he didn't know he needed.

Was that what he was for Tony? That someone that Tony needed to realize that there was more to life than what he was experiencing now, something that could fill the void and make it seem whole again. Jesus, Gibbs shook his head. When the hell did he get all philosophical? This whole situation was throwing him off and more than that it was pissing him off.

The blond now had her hand on Tony's forearm and was laughing suggestively at what Tony had just said. Gibbs felt his heart contract and a slight warmth washed over him. _God damn it_, _I will not be jealousy._ He had no damn right to be jealous. Gibbs ran his hand over his face.

"DINOZZO!"

Tony jumped practically falling off the corner of the autopsy table he was half sitting on. Actually all three of them jumped.

Gibbs made his way over to the group now standing silently after his louder than intended shout.

"Sorry ma'am." Gibbs said forcing a half smile as he offered his hand. "Special Agent Gibbs"

She relaxed and softened seeing the man who had shouted now smiling at her. "ME Jessica Parks."

"I didn't mean to interrupt the conversation but we are in the middle of an investigation."

She nodded. "I understand, um. Ducky I'll wait in your office." She smiled at Tony.

"Thank you my dear, I'll be with you in just a moment." Ducky smiled, then turned to Gibbs almost glaring. When Jessica was out of earshot Ducky spoke again. "Jethro really. They were just talking."

"Yeah just talking Boss," Tony said not looking at Gibbs but watching ME Jessica Parks walk to Ducky's office.

Another slap on the head. Tony didn't say anything.

"I'm starting to think you like getting slapped Dinozzo."

The words came out before he realized how it sounded in light of the new information they shared. _I will not watch what I saw because of this._ And of course Dinozzo found it greatly amazing.

Tony grinned up at Gibbs, that Dinozzo grin, something so many women, and Gibbs was now sure men, had succumbed to.

"Well I don't know Boss depends on who's doing the slapping and on what part of my body."

Ducky chuckled, as always just taking it as young Anthony's sense of humor, unaware of the new subtext between the other two men.

Gibbs stared at Dinozzo for a moment longer than he had intended then he rubbed his forehead, this was it. This was the thing that would finally kill him, this new sexually charged word exchange between himself and his number two. Why is it that so many things that were a normal part of conversation suddenly had this sexual innuendo?

Back inside the elevator Dinozzo stood side by side to Gibbs. They had gotten the last suspect, he was lying dead on an autopsy table. Now it was simply a matter of making sure no one else decided to make a surprise visit as Gibb had said. Tony was silent still unsure that he should have made that crack down in autopsy. Had he crossed a line? Then what about that crack Gibbs had made yesterday about Tony looking at his ass. Had that been a joke or more of an invitation. Tony shook his head mentally, no he was sure it had simply been a joke.

The sudden jolting of the elevator stopping shook Tony from his thoughts. He looked over and realized Gibbs had hit the stop button.

"Problem Boss, listen I'm sorry about that crack in autopsy about the-"

"No Dinozzo I deserved that. I can give as good as I get." Again it came out without a thought.

Tony struggled, physically fought, the need to laugh at the statement. He may have succeeded had Gibbs not realized how the statement sounded and again rubbed his forehead. Tony laughed couldn't help it, the situation was just too funny.

Tony tried to speak. "Sorry boss, composing" be he was laughing to hard.

"Just get it the hell out of your system already!" Gibbs scowled.

It took a few more moment but Tony finally had stopped laughing and was simply smiling.

"Sorry Boss, sorry"

"Stop apologizing!"

"I know sign of weakness."

Gibbs shook his head. "How the hell did I get in this situation where suddenly everything I say has some double meaning?"

"Uhm think it started with you telling me not to stare at your ass as you wa-"

"I remember Dinozzo, very well thank you."

"Of course you do, you're not that old, memory hasn't gone yet."

"Dinozzo!"

"Got it shutting up now Boss."

"What is it you exactly want from me Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked, pacing inside the elevator like a caged animal. "Because I don't get it."

For the second time today Tony had that look as if he was trying to decipher the unusual language Gibbs was speaking.

"You find out I know about your feelings for me. Then you hide the fact you brought me a cup of coffee. Next your hitting on some woman in autopsy. Then you're telling me you like to get slapped." He stopped pacing looking deep into Tony's eyes. "How the hell am I suppose to interpret all that!"

Tony's first thought was he had never heard Gibbs use that many words before. His second though was why is Gibbs trying to interpret anything.

"Kinda like a Hitchcock movie, never know what's around the corner." Tony half smiled.

"Damn it Dinozzo I'm serious." Gibbs fist hit the wall behind Tony.

To Tony's credit he didn't even react. He knew Gibbs was not good at the emotion thing. Hitting the wall was the only way the man knew to deal with it. Still the action did have an effect on Tony. All trace of playfulness had left Tony's face replaced by the serious Tony. The Tony Gibbs had been thinking about earlier in autopsy.

"I didn't realize you were interpreting my actions Bos- Gibbs."

"Well I guess I am." Gibbs was calmer now flexing his fist trying to take the stink away that hitting the wall had left.

Then Tony spoke.

"I never wanted you to find out, when you did seemed pretty obvious you didn't feel those feelings so I tried to just let it go at that. The crack yesterday about watching your ass. I wasn't upset I was relieved, glad you could still joke with me, even about that. The coffee, stupid, I just didn't want you to take it the wrong way and I should have known you never would. The woman in autopsy, it's what I do, plus maybe hoping to make you jealousy. Get a reaction out of you. And the crack about being slapped, although true in some sense, no hinky stuff, I mean no whips and chain's and-"

"Dinozzo." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Right rambling." He smiled. "But I like the banter between us. It's good and it feels right. Also makes me feel like I can get you off kilter sometimes which few people can do."

There was a silence as the two men simply stared at each other a moment. Then Gibbs spoke as if answering each of Tony's statements.

"I'm glad I found out and glad you were honest with me. Those feelings, my feelings, I'm working on that. The crack about watching my ass, was me joking." He paused, "partly. The coffee we discussed that. The slapping joke, still rolling that over."

Gibbs started the elevator back up and quickly the doors open.

"Um boss,"

Gibbs paused as he was about to step out.

"The woman down in autopsy, one point you didn't touch on."

Gibbs half nodded with a smirk. "It worked Dinozzo." And he walked out.

Tony stood there a moment letting the conversation sink in. Had Gibbs just admitted that Tony hitting on that woman had made him jealous?

"McGee, ice bag."

The Probie agent looked confused. "Ice boss?"

"For my hand McGee."

Tony had emerged from the elevator and was making his way towards his desk.

McGee looked back and forth between the two men.

"Yeah McGee Dinozzo pissed me off again and I punched the elevator wall instead of him."

Gibbs stopped in front of McGee's desk hands on hips.

"You wanna be the second reason I have to decide whether to hit an agent or the elevator wall."

"No Boss getting the ice." McGee fled.

Gibbs took his seat at his desk. All Ziva could do was stare.

Tony tried to hide his smile, in no way offended by the half truth Gibbs had told.

"Dinozzo wipe that smirk off your face." Gibbs said as he started tapping at his key board.

"Smirk. Wiping. Gone Boss."

The day seemed endless and now with only twenty minutes left the animals were restless, Gibbs included. Gibbs saw the e-mail pop up on his screen and hid a chuckle as the familiar senders address greeted him. He clicked it open.

_Worked out that little black and white_

_problem you were having. Don't wait too long._

_Hollis_

Gibbs smiled at her for being such a good friend and for her discretion. If there had been a forth ex-wife, she would have made a damn good one. He quickly typed a reply hoping she was still by her computer to receive it.

She was. Hollis opened the message

_Seeing lots more shades of gray, but still working on it._

_Why shouldn't I wait too long? Patient's is a virtue._

_Gibbs_

A few moments later another message popped up.

_Beautiful things in shades of gray often find new_

_Shade's of color to keep them company in times of need._

_Maybe a silver leaf._

_Hollis_

Gibbs openly chuckled this time as a smirk played across his face. The significance of the silver leaf, a Lt. Col. rank insignia not lost on him.

The three agents exchanged glances between themselves at the chuckle that had come from Gibbs. They all wondered who he was communicating with but no one would have dared ask.

Again Gibbs typed back and pushed send.

Hollis was not surprised when she read the next message. Although she thought if Gibbs had taken a moment to think about it, and not simple written out of jealousy, he would have phrased it less possessively.

_This one is mine. Army can find their own._

_Gibbs_

Another message a few moments later.

_Guess you worked out that situation quicker than I expect. _

_Welcome to the world of shades of gray. I'm happy for you._

_Hollis_

There was no reply needed and Gibbs glanced at his watch. Five minutes left. "Go home."

Right boss, thanks boss could be heard coming from the three agents around him. The three disappeared into the elevator bantering back and forth like children. Gibbs caught some small glimmer of the conversation about who he might have been corresponding with. After the elevator had descended, Gibbs turned off his own computer, turned off the lights and made a call before he entered the elevator.

As he walked to the car he was still trying to work everything out in his head. Even with the plans he had made, this still gave him plenty to think about. Before he reached his car he smiled inwardly at the sight before him. He pulled the keys from his pocket.

"Decide you needed to protect my car as well as me Dinozzo."

Tony was leaning against the driver side passenger door of Gibbs car smiling.

"Just wanted to say good night."

Gibbs nodded as he pressed the automatic door lock on his key ring and made his way to the car. He placed his hand on the door handle as if to open it then stopped. Instead he brought his face almost cheek to cheek to Tony's. His lips almost touching his ear. The shiver that washed over Tony was so intense that being so close Gibbs actually felt it.

Gibbs smirked as he spoke for the first time in Tony's ear.

"And I didn't even touch you." He pulled back and opened the door nodding. "Pretty impressive"

It took a moment for Tony to respond both from Gibbs having been so close and the sound of his gruff voice in his ear. When he did speak it made Gibbs laugh.

"Ass!" Tony said with none of the venom he intended.

"I've been called worse. Ask any of my ex-wives." He got in the car and rolled down the window. "Are you getting in or are you going to stand there all night basking in my impressive power over you."

"Ass!" Again as Tony made his way to the passenger side and got in.

###################################################

Tony was spooning another bite of the meatball into his mouth and trying to speak at the same time. "This is amazing, I mean authentic. I'm Italian I know."

Gibbs' shook his head and smiled.

"How do I not know about this place. I mean I'm Italian I thought I knew every Italian restaurant in town."

As Tony continued to ramble on a small older Italian woman came up with more wine. She filled Tony's glass then went to refill Gibbs. He put his hand over the glass and shook his head. The woman nodded and was about to walk away when Tony spoke.

"Excuse me."

The woman stopped and smiled.

"This is amazing, wonderful."

"Grazie tanto." she nodded with a smile.

"I can't believe I've never been here. Do you have a menu I can take?"

The woman looked at the young man confused. Then she looked at Gibbs.

"_Te lo spiego a lui maria_" Gibbs said causing Dinozzo to raise an eyebrow.

The woman grinned and gave Gibbs a peck on the cheek. Gibbs grinned.

"You speak Italian?" Tony looked confused.

"_un litte" _Gibbs replied.

"So what do you have to explain to me?" Tony asked wanting to make sure that Gibbs understood he knew what had been said.

Gibbs leaned forward. "Tony we are the only two people here."

Tony glanced around, "Ya so, is it a slow night."

Gibbs shook his head again. "This isn't a restaurant Tony."

Again with a raised eyebrow. Then he really looked around taking in the fact that there were only two tables in the whole place and it looked more like a dining room of a small home than a restaurant. Tony looked at him questioning.

"Maria and Dino open up their home to private customers, upon request. We have been friends for some 20 years now."

"You had this all planned, but how did you know I would-"

"Tony, you are not that hard to read." Gibbs smirked. "Hell of a lot easier than my ex-wives."

Tony wiped his mouth. "And what would you have done if you were wrong?"

"I'd have come here and had dinner myself. Maria and Dino probably would have joined me."

Tony looked deep into those normally steel blue eyes, eyes that were suddenly softer somehow.

"Thank you." It was heartfelt and Tony had never considered Gibbs to be romantic in any way but this was just that.

Gibbs smiled. "I'm glad you liked it."

They sat there for a moment just looking at each other. Neither moved, Tony was too afraid to take the other man's hand still not sure where all of this was leading.

It was Gibbs who finally moved standing up. "Stay here I just want to settle up with Maria."

Tony nodded.

Gibbs disappeared behind a half opened door. He was speaking an odd mix of Italian and English to Maria. Maria said something about no money, haven't seen you in so long, come back more often, even if it is only to visit. Bring your friend. He is very good looking. Tony laughed at that. When Gibbs reappeared he bent down by Tony's chair and for the second time spoke into his ear.

"You ready?"

The shiver crashed over Tony again and Gibbs grinned.

###########################################################

The drive to Tony's house was spent in relative silence, but the silence that takes place between two people that are comfortable in it. Tony was looking out at the night sky counting the stars and praying that the one he had made a wish on would perform its duty. Occasionally, Tony would glance at Gibbs silently wondering what was going through his mind. They turned into the parking lot of Tony's apartment and Tony was surprised when Gibbs cut the engine.

"Mind if I walk you up?"

"No." Tony opened the door and Gibbs followed suit.

Again the walk was in comfortable silence. Tony turned the key in the lock and stepped in waiting for a moment to see if Gibbs was going to step over the threshold.

He did but only enough so he could close the door behind him.

"Something to drink?" Tony asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "No need to head home, we both have an early morning tomorrow."

"Right." Tony nodded. "Thanks again, the dinner it was amazing."

"Good." Gibbs smiled as he suddenly found the floor very fascinating.

There was a moment were Tony thought Gibbs would say this was all just two friends sharing a meal. That he wanted Tony to understand that their friendship had not changed, but that it was still just that a friendship. Then it hit him.

Tony smirked. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs are you nervous."

"No of course not!" It came out harsher than he had intended. "I just-damn it."

He ran his hand through his hair.

Gibbs reached for Tony's wrist meeting his gaze as the contact made both men shiver as if the touch had somehow completed an electrical circuit.

"Tony, man or woman. I still have some values in this Marine head of mine."

"Ok." Tony said not quite sure were this was going.

"I can't just fall into bed with you. I need to know that-" His voice trailed off

Tony nodded. "I get it."

"I mean I still think it's sexy when two people share that first kiss or that first touch." Gibbs looked at where his hand held Tony's wrist.

"I understand, really bo-Gibbs."

"Good." Gibbs released Tony's wrist.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Gibbs turned as if to leave, his hand on the door knob, but couldn't get his mind to follow his command and turn the damn thing. _Damn it._

He suddenly turned again grabbing Tony's wrist and pulling the younger man against his body. For what seemed like hours they stood there drinking in each other's eyes and savoring the contact between their bodies. Then Gibbs let his lips touch Tony's. It was little more than a whisper. The kiss had been so tender yet powerful, something Tony rarely associated with Gibbs. It was the most amazing thing Tony had ever felt and he simply wanted to let the sensation wash over him.

But before Tony could completely accept the feelings flooding through him Gibbs lips again touched his. This time the kiss was more powerful more demanding. Tony's whole body was alive as tiny pin pricks of electricity erupted on every inch of his skin. Tony was lost in the embrace. Gibbs ended the kiss and took a deep breath.

He nodded.

Somehow Tony found his voice. "What"

"I was right." Gibbs smirked. "Damn sexy."

#################################################################

It had been two days since that first kiss, two days of bodies and evidence and autopsy reports and lab reports and running around without time to relieve yourself, take a shower or hardly sleep. Tony was cranky, McGee was cranky, Ziva was cranky and worst of all Gibbs was downright unbearable. The last case had wrapped up hours ago and it was pushing into late evening.

Without looking up from his computer screen Gibbs spoke. "Get out of here all of you, sleep or do whatever it is you do and back here at 0700."

It took no more than that for all three agents to disappear, barely speaking as the elevator carried them away. When they were gone Gibbs ran his hands over his face and realized as much as he should be exhausted, he was wired and not from the coffee.

It had been two days since he had kissed Tony, two days since they had even discussed or joked about this new relationship between them. And to Gibbs surprise he was missing the opportunity to explore this newness between them. It had been a long time for Gibbs, not that he hadn't had relationships or sex. It had been a long time since he had actively worked on building a relationship to the point of getting to sex. He had been honest with Tony, he was not one for just falling into bed with someone. Sex was always the easy part of a relationship, it was the rest that was hard. There was too much at stake here and neither of them could afford to fuck this up.

Maintaining relationships was not Gibbs strong suit, his ex-wives would attest to that. Gibbs was good at getting the girl or guy in this case but not good at keeping her or him. He had to wonder if it would be the same with Tony. The start of a new relationship was always the best part. Everything was so new. It was that adrenaline rush that everyone associated with love. But in reality was just some fairy tale that in many cases never ended with a happy ending. Again exhibit A, three ex-wives.

"Damn it." He said as he moved his head side to side and up and down trying to work out the kinks in his neck. He was too old to feel like a damn teenager, way too old. Again he looked at his watch it had been a half hour since everyone else had left. "Time to go home."

He walked to his car, knowing tonight Tony would not be leaning suggestively against his car. Everyone was too tired to do anything but sleep, well everyone but himself. Tonight he would work on the boat, it was the best form of therapy available.

##############################################################

Sometime after one Gibbs had fallen asleep laying on the boat, exhaustion finally catching up to him. It had been fitful sleep filled with subconscious dreams of his emotion laced daily life. Dreams of cases, of Shannon and Kelly, of Tony, and of animalistic passion. They all seemed to run together in some surreal answer filled delusion created deep within his mind. As the dream of Tony was just about to begin a new, some new place, some new passion, Gibbs conscious mind returned and he realized he was being watch. The agent and Marine within his immediately pushed to the surface as silently his fingers reached for the gun that was within his reach. As he felt his fingers make contact with cold steel, he sat upright, fully awake, pointing the gun at the would be intruder.

Tony sat on the bottom step. "It's me boss."

Letting out a breath, Gibbs sat the gun back down.

"Jesus Dinozzo you trying to get killed." It was a statement more than a question and came out much harsher than he had intended.

"Uhm no boss." Tony answered.

Gibbs stood up stretching and grabbing his badge and phone from the table.

"What's the case Dinozzo?" This time actually asking a question.

"No case."

"Oh." He nodded and put the objects back down realizing this night was about to take a very long detour. "Why aren't you at home sleeping."

Their eyes met for the first time since Gibbs had pointed the gun at him.

Gibbs smiled. "Did you sleep at all?"

Tony shrugged. "Couple hours."

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah me too."

Gibbs suddenly found himself appraising the young man before him. He wore faded jeans, the cuffs frayed from wear, a green sweater that matched the color of his eyes perfectly. Although he had obviously combed his hair it disobeyed and was in a state of disarray. Tony was beautiful, no denying that.

Gibbs laughed, not meaning for it to be audible, but it was.

"What's so funny?" Tony asked confused why the man before him was laughing.

"Wait do I have something on my face, in my teeth?" Tony looked around the room as if searching for a mirror and then realized it was highly unlike he would find one here.

Gibbs shook his head. "You're fine Tony."

The younger man smiled, pleased at hearing the sound of his first name play across Gibbs lips.

Gibbs walked over to the tool bench and picked up a sander.

"Here." He threw it to Tony who caught it and looked at it like it was some completely foreign object that he had never seen.

Shaking his head Gibbs sighed. "It's a sander."

"I know but me building something," He looked fearful.

Gibbs wiggled a finger at him to come forward. The younger man came as if some magnetic force had compelled him without his agreement. Standing before Gibbs Tony's eyes were now questioning.

Gibbs pointed to the beam in front of Tony. "Sand."

It came out as a commend. _Damn it! Leave work at work_

"Right." Tony touched the sander to the beam and ran it over the wood a few times. Stopped and continued.

Again Gibbs shook his head, the boy had no clue.

"Here." Gibbs stepped behind him, placing his hand on top of Tony's holding the sander. "With the grain slow steady movement." With Gibbs controlling Tony's hand movement he showed him how to use the tool properly.

Tony tried to concentrate on what Gibbs was showing him, tried to focus on anything but the feel of Gibbs body against his. The feel of Gibbs hand on his, focus on anything but the fire building within him. Maybe Tony had been wrong about Gibbs. How could Gibbs be so close to him and not react, not show any sign of wanting Tony this close. Had the other night just been a game, something to placate Tony. Tony didn't see Gibbs as one to make a game out of this. Too much of a risk involve with this relationship to make it a game. But still. Tony's whole body was on fire and he knew Gibbs could feel it, could sense the hunger that grew deep within in. Yet all Tony could feel from Gibbs was a coolness. His hand was barely lukewarm atop his own. He felt no warmth except his own.

"This is not a game for me Tony." The gruff voice within his ear caused Tony to jump settling only when he felt Gibbs other arm snake around his waist and pull him close for stability.

Tony's eyes flittered shut as Gibbs spoke again a gruff whisper in his ear.

"I don't play games with the people I care about."

Unable to just stand there any long he dropped the sander and let his hand reach up behind Gibbs neck pulling as if begging the man to speak again do anything again.

Gibbs grinned as he was pulled closer to the man he held. Oh yes this was the newness that made people love the idea of love. That fire flaming higher, the all consuming passion to devour your prey. This is what made love a drug for so many people. Knowing what Tony had been thinking all along he knew he had needed to reassure his young prey.

"I do want you, want you so close." Gibbs pulled Tony closer his arm tightening demandingly around Tony's waist.

Tony tried not to let the moan escape his lips but nothing could have held it back. It felt to good being here, in Gibbs arms, body to body as if trying to melt into each other.

"But you're so cold." It confused Tony, how could someone want you so much and feel almost like ice against you.

Gibbs couldn't help but grin. He had had countless years to prefect his control, countless relationships that demanded that ability as well as countless jobs that required it. No doubt this new relationship with Tony would test that skill immensely. Gibbs could already feel his own passion trying to break free pushing just below the surface pleading to be released.

"Control is a wonderful skill," Gibbs said in explanation just before his lips made contact with Tony's neck kissing at the tender flesh. Tony arched the hunger within him palpable. Then Gibbs was nipping at his neck, expertly knowing how far he could take it without leaving marks.

"Please god, I-" it was a whisper from Tony's lips a plea for something offered up to some unseen deity. Gibbs again attacked Tony's neck and throat feeling the passion filled blood pumping under his lips.

Unwilling to let Gibbs keep his sanity while Tony was losing his, the younger man placed his hands on Gibbs hips and pulled forcing Gibbs groin tightly against him. He wanted Gibbs to feel the desire that was taking him over. Then Tony pulled back, then pushed back as if they were making love completely clothed. The response was instant.

"Jesus!" The word came out like a prayer instead of a curse as Gibbs had intended and his grip on Tony tightened. The action had the effect Tony had intended and the young man felt the hardness of Gibbs press against him. Unable to reign the control back in, Gibbs simple accepted it, mirroring the other mans movements. At that moment, lost in the sensation, ignorant of time or place, Gibbs wanted nothing more than to bend Tony over and fuck him. It would be primal, animalistic, untamed and utter debauchery.

"Tony." The name was soft, almost sweet as it escaped from Gibbs lips. Somewhere deep within the recesses of his sanity he needed this to wait, needed time, needed to make sure, needed to know...

"Tony please."

Although having become just as lost in their growing desire, Tony had heard the words, the plea like nothing he had ever heard from the man. Tony would have like nothing more than for this to end with both of them naked making love with wanton abandon. However, the plea from Gibbs had somehow told Tony it was not time. Although Tony's hands never left Gibbs hips his gyrating motion stopped as his body tried to calm and still. Gibbs simply held him and softly kissed his neck.

As was normally their way, even in their friendship, Gibbs became the calming force. Having somehow found his center again. Gibbs body started to cool, slowly but the coolness and calm started to work its way into Tony's body. It seemed to take hours for their breathing to steady and their desire to fade, but finally Gibbs released his hold on Tony's waist. Gibbs rested his hands on Tony's hips. For a moment Tony felt as if his knee's would buckle and he would fall. For comfort and support he merely leaned back against Gibbs

"Jethro."

Tony's use of his first name surprised him.

"Um hum." They were the only words Gibbs could muster.

"Do you really always wait this long?" Tony paused. "To have sex with someone?"

Gibbs shook his head and smiled at the impatience of the man. "It's been less than a week."

Finding his footing Tony turned around to face Gibbs finding his steel blue eyes already fixed on his green ones. He searched deeply within those blue eyes as if staring long enough would give him all the answers. Finally Tony smiled.

"Find the answers you were looking for?" Gibbs asked, knowing more than once he had given many people that searching stare.

Tony nodded.

Gibbs took Tony's wrist then kissed the inside of it, before looking back up into the soft green eyes. "I won't lie to you Tony and I won't play games. I'm here right now because I want to be."

Again Tony nodded.

"I may take it slower than you are use to or want me to. I may frustrate you with that, but believe me when I tell you. I would have loved nothing more than to bend you over that boat and fuck you until neither of us could walk. Understood."

Another nodded.

"Good."

"Bastard." Tony grinned.

"I am. Never said I wasn't." Gibbs place a small kiss on Tony's lips.

As Gibbs went to step away Tony grabbed his wrist. "One more question."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "What?" It came out with less annoyance than his look projected.

"Were you really jealous yesterday of me flirting with that woman in autopsy?"

"Yes." The swift answer surprised Tony.

"It doesn't mean anything you know." Tony wanted to explain.

"No I don't know." Gibbs said as he worked out of Tony's grasp and bend to retrieve the sander.

Tony cocked his head in that Dinozzo way. "Never really took you for the jealous type. To smooth for that."

"Well I am." Gibbs said his tone even as he sanded the beam before him.

"Got yeah, nix the flirting." Tony said as if suddenly Gibbs was Boss again and he was following an order.

"I didn't say that."

Again a puzzled cock of the head.

Having caught the puzzled look out of the corner of his eye Gibbs shook his head and looked up at Tony. "Tony, this is a relationship. I'm not your boss, equal partnerships here."

A gleam played across Tony's face as he stepped closer to Gibbs again.

"Do you like the anger it brings out in you, the possessiveness?" With the words Tony was suddenly back in Gibbs personal space.

Having to talk about so much emotion, how he felt was starting to wear away at Gibbs control, not to mention again having Tony so close.

"Or is it that you can't control what I do. Or what other people feel about me. What is it I can't quite understand?"

Tony was pushing, pushing the buttons, wanting a reaction. And if anyone could push Gibbs buttons it was Tony, even before they had developed this new relationship.

Gibbs grabbed Tony by the forearm pulling them against each other, body's just touching standing nose to nose, eyes locked.

"What you can't quite seem to understand is," Gibbs was growling, "that the moment I kissed you that night in your apartment you became mine." He seemed to pause to catch his breath, "Not because I possess you or own you because of that kiss. But because in my heart at that moment you became mine. And whether that was what you wanted out of this or not it's what you get. And although I cannot control how other people feel about you or how they look at you. I will make damn sure that they know in my eyes and in my heart you are mine. If that's not something you wanted or expected then maybe I misjudged what you want out of this relationship."

Tony again felt the heat between them realizing this time it radiated back and forth from them both. It was a possessive explanation without carrying the controlling aspect normally associated with the emotion. Gibbs had staked his claim that night. Had accepted Tony into his heart and as long as Tony wanted to be there Gibbs would claim the right of possession to anyone that tried to poach it.

Off handedly Gibbs added. "I don't have to have sex with you to feel the right of possession."

Tony nodded unable to find his voice.

Gibbs pulled Tony closer and leaned into his ear.

"Now get out of my personal space before I realize the terrible mistake I made in not fucking you earlier." Gibbs pushed Tony back.

Tony was about to step away but then remember, equal partners here. He had let Gibbs control everything for far too long. Tony leaned into Gibbs ear as if mimicking the other mans actions from a few moments ago. When Tony spoke it was calm, controlled and in the sexiest voice he could find.

"Or I could do what I have wanted to all night and just drop to my knee and suck your cock until you can't even breath."

The effect of the words were immediate. Gibbs pupils dilated and his chest tightened. There was no barrier Gibbs had to control the fire surging within.

When Tony looked into his eyes he saw nothing but complete unashamed desire.

"Tony-" The syllables were slurred and filled with the guttural growl of some wild animal.

For a moment Gibbs thought Tony was going to kiss him, instead he stepped back and started up the stairs, saying goodnight as he disappeared through the basement door.

Gibbs closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. The words Tony had spoke still ringing in his ears his body still sexually charged with the thought of it. "_Fuck!_"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the feedback still working on finding a beta reader.

Enjoy!

Chapter3

The next day Gibbs was already sitting at his desk long before any of his agents had arrived. The events of the night, well early morning, having prevented all thoughts of sleep. Ziva and McGee arrived exchanging good morning boss with Gibbs. Tony followed shortly after carrying a cup holder with three coffee's and a tea. He handed the tea to Ziva and one coffee to McGee before turning to Gibbs.

"Coffee Boss just like you like it."

Gibbs took it with a wink. "I knew there was a reason you were my favorite Dinozzo."

Tony smiled and returned to his desk.

"Kiss up." Ziva said softly in Tony's direction.

He stuck his tongue out at her. "You were here first why didn't you bring coffee."

She just rolled her eyes.

As they both returned to the paperwork in front of them a few moments later a very attractive blond haired woman appeared by the half wall at Tony's desk.

"Hi Tony."

He looked up to see Karen from accounting.

"Hey Karen." The award winning Dinozzo smile emerging.

"Have a question about a receipt you gave me." She handed it to him her fingers lingering longer than necessary on his.

Tony read the receipt explained what it was for then nodded his head and went back to his paperwork.

The woman stood there seemingly confused at Tony's lack of interest. After another moment she made her way back to the elevator and disappeared.

Ziva and McGee exchanged worried glances but then let it drop.

It took all the famous Gibbs control not to laugh out loud. And to Tony's credit he never once looked at his boss or the other agents.

The rest of the day seemed to be a test of Tony's resolve. Countless issues of something wrong with Tony's time card, something that couldn't be read in a file, something being delivered. All being brought to Tony's attention by very gorgeous women. It really was as if the gods were somehow testing Dinozzo. So when the third package had arrived carried by another long legged red head from the secretarial pool Tony had had enough.

"OH COME ON!" He barked throwing his hands up.

Gibbs had made Tony sign for the other two packages just to see him squirm but he decide Tony had had enough.

"I got this one Dinozzo." Gibbs said making his way over to the young woman.

"Thank you Boss. About damn time." Although he had said the second part in a much lower tone, Gibbs had still heard it and shot him a look.

"It's already been checked out." The smiling woman explained having done this job long enough to know that was always what the agents asked.

Gibbs nodded approvingly at her. She seemed to stare at Gibbs for longer than she should as if something about him had suddenly caught her eye.

"Something wrong?" Gibbs looked at her id badge, "Bridget."

"I never realized what beautiful blue eyes you have." Her voice had lowered, had suddenly becoming tinted with a hint of seduction.

"Thank you." Gibbs half smiled. "You have beautiful eyes yourself."

"I think I never noticed because you always run by so fast down stairs or have your face plastered to that computer screen when I come up." She stepped slightly forward, just barely but enough that all agents, especially Tony had taken notice.

"Thanks for the package, I need to get back to work." and with that he turned around and walked back to his desk. The woman actually watched him walk away before she finally turned to head towards the elevator.

All three agents watched her leave, but only Tony's stare was one of _if looks could kill you would drop dead right now._

He mumbled under his breath. "red heads."

"Got something to say Dinozzo?" Gibbs said shooting him a stare.

"What is it with you and red heads? You give off some pheromone that they are drawn to or something?"

"Never thought about it Dinozzo." Gibbs shrugged. "Don't go much for red heads these days."

Tony tried not to look surprised, tried not to smile, but he couldn't.

"Now back to work, that includes all of you." Gibbs said again looking at his computer screen.

########################################

"Gibbs giving up red heads!" McGee said with shock. "That's like the cookie monster giving up cookies."

Gibbs had been called up to MTAC so McGee had made his way over to Ziva's desk.

"Maybe there is someone new in his life, yes." She looked over at Tony.

Suddenly realizing he had become part of the conversation he looked at them. "What? Why are you looking at me?"

"You are closest to him, has he said anything, done anything to make you think he is seeing someone?" she asked.

Tony shook his head. "He wouldn't tell me anyway, he'd probably tell Abby."

Tony just wanted this conversation to end and if he had to throw Abby under the bus well, sorry Abs.

"Mann, it's gotta be her. We all thought something was going on between them," McGee grinned. "And she's not a red head."

"Yes I bet you are right McGee." Ziva nodded

"I don't think it's Mann." Tony said not wanting it to come out of his mouth but the thought somehow offended him. He didn't want to let the two other agents continue to think Gibbs was seeing Mann.

"Then you do know something?" Ziva said as both she and McGee made their way over to his desk.

"No, I don't know anything." Tony felt suddenly claustrophobic and wished he had kept his big mouth shut.

"Come on we can keep a secret."

Tony looked at McGee, "I don't know anything, seriously I would tell you. Do you think I would be able to keep something like that to myself."

The other two agents nodded. "Tony isn't the secret keeping type."

"Plus." Ziva added, "Gibbs has been his normally grumpy self, no change in mood."

"That's something. What is Gibbs like when he is seeing someone? Can he be less grumpy?" McGee wondered.

"Maybe you would get less head slaps Tony." Ziva grinned.

Suddenly Gibbs was be his three agents and slapped Tony on the back of the head.

"Never gonna happen."

He made his way to his desk as the two agents scattered away from Tony's desk.

"Sorry Boss." McGee said then received a glare from Gibbs.

"Never happen again Boss."

Gibbs then turned his glare to Ziva.

"Never again."

Finally the glare turned to Tony and softened slightly. Gibbs had seen the scene play out and he knew Tony had tried to defuse the discussion.

"Right Boss, got the point from the head slap."

Then Gibbs nodded.

Having the fear of more Gibbs retribution because of their earlier discussing, when the clocked reached 1700 no one even had the thought of leaving until they were dismissed. Enjoying letting them stew Gibbs waited another ten minutes then practically yelled.

"Get out, go home."

The three were out the door within twenty seconds. Gibbs laughed. He turned off his computer and headed for the elevator.

The parking garage was actually rather full. When he had just about reached his car he stopped, a sense of disappointment washing over him. His first thought had been that Tony would be leaning against the car waiting for him. It would have been a welcome ending to his long boring day.

"Expecting someone Jethro?" Ducky walked up from behind.

"Hum, oh no Ducky, just thinking." Gibbs started moving again keeping pace with Ducky.

"Something bothering you?" Ducky asked with concern.

Gibbs chuckled. Although having been friends for more years that Gibbs could remember, he wasn't willing to share the current situation with him. Gibbs didn't think the man would be upset or disapprove. Well he may disapprove because Gibbs and Tony worked together, but not because they were two men. Ducky was one of the most open minded people Gibbs knew.

"Just working through something Duck, nothing for you to worry about." Gibbs touched the man's shoulder.

Ducky nodded not pushing. Knowing if Gibbs needed to talk at any time he would be there.

"Enjoy your evening Jethro." and then walked away.

_Not as much as I was hoping_ Gibbs thought to himself.

Gibbs pulled into his drive way twenty-five minutes later having stopped to pick up a six pack of beer. A quiet night with the boat would relax him. Although he wasn't sure that would work after last night. A reoccurring thought of taking Tony over the boat flashed through his head.

_Jesus Jethro_ you are acting like a school boy. As much as he wanted to take this slow, make sure everything between them would work, and they were both on the same page. It was getting harder and harder to follow his own plan of action. He grabbed the six pack and headed inside only to have the scent of something wonderful assault his nose. Whatever it was it smelled amazing. Making his way through the living room, dining room and towards the kitchen. He paused at the kitchen doorway and leaned against the frame taking in the scene before him.

Tony was stirring a large pot of something on the stove while also trying to open the stove door and look at whatever was inside. Gibb smiled, although an amusing sight, it was a welcomed one. He truly had been disappointed not to see Tony waiting for him at the car.

"Didn't realize you were so domesticated."

The voice startled Tony and he spin around quickly. Calming when he saw Gibbs smile.

"Hope you don't mind."

Gibbs shrugged.

"Be my guest." He said as he sat the six pack on the table. "Smells good."

Making his way over to Tony he placed his hand in the small of the man's back as he looked down into the pot.

"Beef stew and red skinned potatoes."

Gibbs nodded and kissed Tony on the cheek. He walked back over and opened up two beers.

"How'd you manage this so quickly?" He took a sip out of his beer and handed the other to Tony.

Taking the beer and swallowing a rather large gulp Tony finally answered. " I dropped it off this morning before work. After I knew you were gone. Hope that is ok."

Gibbs nodded.

"I wanted to surprise you for a change." Tony bit at his lower lip.

Gibbs took another swig from the bottle. "I'm surprised."

His face devoid of any emotion he moved to Tony and kissed him softly one of those tender kisses that Tony now prayed for. Then he placed his lips to Tony's ear.

"Thank you." He said as he stepped away. "Is it ready?"

Tony nodded.

##############################################################################

Dinner over Gibbs was doing the dishes as Tony dealt with the left over's.

"Where is your car?" Gibbs asked.

"What?" Tony seemed puzzled.

"It wasn't in the drive."

"Oh." Tony said understanding. "I pulled it into the garage."

Gibbs nodded. The whole evening having been so comfortable between them. Gibbs tried not to think how easily he could get used to this.

The sound of Gibbs phone shaking pulled Tony's attention to the counter where he had laid it. Without a thought of who it may be Gibbs answered it. "Gibbs"

The voice on the other side spoke. "Wondered if you were up for some company."

"And you're calling to ask first?" he answered. "Don't you usually just show up."

"I use to but, well with everything going on thought you may be otherwise entertained."

Gibbs could hear her smile through the phone.

"You know those shades of gray you are now exploring." She added

He laughed at her continued discretion.

Tony was trying to look busy and not like he was ease dropping. Although if Gibbs had wanted privacy he could have easily left the room.

"Actually he is here. Rain check." Gibbs asked.

"Of course."

"Thanks. Have a good night." He said.

"I'm sure not as good as yours."

Again a laugh and then Gibbs hung up.

Gibbs went back to the dishes.

"Problem?" Tony asked trying not to sound like a nosey bastard.

"No, No problem." Gibbs waited a moment. "If you want to know who it was Tony you can ask. I won't lie about it."

Tony didn't ask.

Gibbs sighed. He should have just offered the information. This is the kind of thing that caused problems with his second wife. She would always yell. _Why should I have to ask can't you just tell me. Do you always have to act like you are hiding something._

"Colonel Mann." Gibbs said nodding.

"What?" Tony asked turning towards Gibbs.

Gibbs leaned back against the counter looking back at Tony.

"Holly, Colonel Mann on the phone. She wanted to know if she could stop over or if I had company already." Gibbs shrugged as if it was nothing. "I told her you were here, I told her rain check."

Tony thought about it a moment something was hinky. Then he realized "You never used my name."

"I didn't have to, she knows who _he _is."

"You mean Mann, she knows that-" Tony raised an eyebrow. "Wow! Didn't see that one coming."

"Rule #4. The best way to keep a secret? Keep it to yourself. Second best? Tell one other person - if you must." But then he added. "Although I didn't have to tell her."

"She knew!"

Gibbs nodded. "Said she knew the first time she saw you interact with me. Said I was some pagan god you worshipped or wanted to fuck. Something like that." Gibbs smirked, "Kinda like that."

Tony made a smart ass face. "_Witch_."

"Tony!" Gibbs barked.

"Sorry, sorry." Tony said sitting down at the table

Gibbs moved across the room and knelt in front of Tony's seated form.

"She and I are friends Tony, I don't want that to bother you." He paused, "But I will not change who my friends are because of our relationship."

"I don't want you to." Tony replied, "Just Mann...never figured her for being the understanding ex type."

"She is and she is discrete. Until we are ready to tell people about us, she will respect that."

Tony smiled and touched Gibbs face. Gibbs turned his head and kissed Tony's palm.

"I am so gonna ask her how you are in bed. Do you have her number in your phone," Tony rushed to get up and make his way to Gibbs phone.

He almost knocked a shocked Gibbs over in the process. But with his Marine training Gibbs was able to right himself, stand and grab Tony by the waist and spin him around.

"Oh come on- just one call," Tony pretended to be trying to get out of his grip and reach the phone.

"Afraid of what she might tell me?" Tony asked with an evil grin.

Gibbs lightened his grip at that question. Tony stopped struggling, afraid he had pushed the playing too far.

But then Gibbs pushed them back until Tony felt the counter behind him. Gibbs leaned forward his steel blue eyes focuses intently on Tony. As Gibbs dipped his head, Tony turned exposing his neck to the other man, wanting nothing more than to feel Gibbs lips on his skin. Instead he heard Gibbs speaking. Tony opened his eyes and saw Gibbs had grabbed his phone from the counter and was now speaking to someone.

"Yeah Holly, Special Agent Dinozzo wants to speak to you a moment" Gibbs said

"You did not call her." Tony rolled his eyes.

"No, not sure what about. Let me put him on." Gibbs held out the phone to Tony.

Tony took it about to slam it shut, believing no one was on the other end.

"Agent Dinozzo?" A faint female voice could be heard coming from the phone.

Tony's eyes went wide and he looked at Gibbs shaking his head.

"You wanted to talk to her." Gibbs smirked.

"Colonel Mann. Ma'ma." Tony managed to squeak out as he brought his ear to the phone.

"Agent Dinozzo, you wanted to speak to me." She had returned his formal greeting.

"Yes well I just, um wanted, um,"

Gibbs was still holding Tony around the waist as he spoke to Holly.

"Agent Dinozzo are you drunk?"

"No ma'am of course not ma'am," Tony stood up a little straighter as if she could somehow see it through the phone.

Gibbs shook his head with a grin.

"Did you need something then Agent Dinozzo?"

Gibbs head suddenly dipped down and placed a small kisses on Tony's Adam's apple as he tried to if concentrating wasn't hard enough.

Somehow Tony found a question within the popular culture references he knew. "I was watching Platoon and was wondering is staff sergeant a real rank in the Army?"

Ok it was a lame question.

Hollis fought back a laugh. "Yes Agent Dinozzo, that is a real rank."

"Oh thanks for clearing that up for me," Tony needed this conversation to end, "Really thanks that would have bothered me all night, You know me pop culture and all that. Have to know all my facts. Have you seen Platoon, good movie."

"Dinozzo?"

"Yeah again thank you I know rambling, sorry. Thank you. Night. Sorry to bother you, sorry." Tony was still saying sorry even after he had hung up the phone.

"Get any answers you wanted?" Gibbs asked.

"I can't believe you actually called her. Are you that sure of yourself or just a smart ass." Tony almost screamed.

Gibbs shrugged, "Both."

Tony rolled his eyes.

Gibbs found Tony's lips devouring him wanting to move on away from this playfulness.

"Wait." Tony was pulling back from him.

Gibbs stopped his assault.

"What?" It came out with more annoyance than he had planned. "Do you need to call her back?"

"Ha, ha, no smart ass." Tony chuckled. "I just want you to know I don't have a problem with you two being friends."

"Good." Gibbs moved to claim Tony's lips again, assuming this conversation was done.

"But." Tony said pulling his head back to avoid Gibbs kiss.

Gibbs dropped his head back. "But what."

"But is she on speed dial because that would kind of annoy me." Tony said looking at the phone as he held it between himself and Gibbs

Gibbs head shot up and he stared at Tony.

"I mean you only had time to push like one button to call her. I don't think she deserves speed dial status. I means there's the director, me, Abby, Ducky, McGee, Ziva, probably your dad that's seven already.

"Shut up."

Tony was grinning as Gibbs found his lips and kissed him.

"I still can't believe you called her."

Gibbs just shrugged his shoulders. They had finally made their way into the living room and Gibbs sat down on the couch pulling Tony with him. Tony however, decided he would be more comfortable straddling Gibbs lap.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"What afraid you can't take it old man?" And he emphasized his point by pushing down hard against Gibbs groin.

"Actually I was more concerned about you." Gibbs grabbed Tony by the neck pulling him in for a kiss as well as managing to force Tony deeper into his lap.

The younger man moaned as Gibbs feed from him. His tongue forcing Tony's lips apart to taste the sweetness of his mouth. The kiss was fleeting as Gibbs moved to taste Tony's neck and suckle at his throat. Gibbs hand snaking around Tony's waist to pull their upper bodies hard against each other.

"Gibbs." The name dripped from his lips like honey as Tony pulled the bottom of the shirt from inside Gibbs jeans. Tony's hand's touched the now warm bare skin of Gibbs chest and he felt the other man's swift intake of air.

"God Tony." Gibbs found his head involuntarily falling back as he enjoy the sensation of Tony exploring his torso.

"You feel so good, so good." Tony said before he devoured Gibbs now exposed neck. He continued to push the offending t-shirt up Gibbs chest. Tony stopped attacking Gibbs neck only long enough to push the t-shirt up and over his arms and head, finally exposing Gibbs upper body. Finding each other's lips again they were lost in the physical chemistry that enveloped. Gibbs hands found their way up the back of Tony's shirt to explore the soft skin of Tony's back.

A low moan from Tony. "Gibbs."

Gibbs hands were soft, something Tony had noticed the first time Gibbs had touched his cheek. He had thought someone who worked with his hands so much would have rough calloused hands, but instead they were like velvet against Tony's skin.

Tony could feel Gibbs hardened cock now thrusting up toward him.

"I need to, have to." Tony said as his hands undid the belt, then the zipper of Gibbs pants.

Any control Gibbs thought he had, or even wanted to have was lost the moment he felt Tony's hand slip into his pants and cup his cock. Gibbs thrust into Tony's hand.

Tony looked down in to Gibbs eyes. They were almost totally black with arousal, only a small ring of steel blue visible. Tony's eyes were full of pleading wanting permission, needing to make sure he wasn't rushing this since Gibbs had been the one wanting to take it slow.

Gibbs pulled Tony down and spoke in a growl in Tony's ear. "Suck my cock, now."

Tony shivered afraid he was going to come just from Gibbs asking.

Sliding down Gibbs body and onto his knee's Tony looked up again hunger filling his eyes. He paused only long enough so Gibbs could raise his hips and let Tony pull his jeans and boxers down far enough to expose his cock.

Without warning or ceremony Tony wrapped his mouth around Gibbs cock taking him in as far as he could.

"CHRIST, TONY." It was a barbaric cry almost a roar as Gibbs head rolled back and his eyes closed. He wanted to feel nothing but Tony's mouth around his cock. It was warm and soft and Gibbs fought not to thrust upwards. He moaned with each stroke of Tony's mouth over him. As the momentum rose, Gibbs finally opened his eyes, raised his head and looked down at Tony.

Gibbs wasn't prepared for how arousing the sight would be and he almost lost control. Tony's mouth wrapped around his cock, his head moving up and down over its length. Tony's hands were clutching Gibbs thighs. Tony would bring his lips to almost the tip of his cock then sink back down. Gibbs hand suddenly twisted in Tony's hair, not pushing but following the man's movements. He wanted to push, wanted to fuck Tony's mouth.

"Tony, want to-"

Tony reached the top of Gibbs dick and spoke. "Fuck my mouth, do it." The he wrapped his lips back around Gibbs cock. Gibbs needed no further invitation he pushed Tony's head slowly down over the length of his cock then pulled it back up, then down again. It was the most amazing feeling. Soon they were in a steady rhythm and Gibbs could no longer tell who was fucking who.

Gibbs felt the release building knew it was coming.

"Tony!" Gibbs stopped pushing on Tony's head, instead allowing Tony to decide how this would finish. Tony just kept the pace waiting and wanting nothing more than to taste his lover. As if realizing that's what Tony had decided Gibbs thrust his cock up, his hips leaving the couch as his release washed out of him and into Tony. With his energy drained Gibbs slumped onto the couch. His head fell back as Tony continued to suck on his cock, taking everything his lover offered. Only after the twitching in his lover's cock stopped did Tony climb back up onto Gibbs lap, returning to the same position he had left earlier.

Somehow Gibbs had managed to raise his head and grab Tony by the back of the neck and draw him in for a kiss. Tony tasted like sweat, mint and sex. And it only made Gibbs want to devour him more.

When they parted Tony was smiling as was Gibbs.

"That-." Gibbs was stumbling for words.

"Pretty unfucking believable." Tony grinned.

Gibbs nodded with a smile.

"And I had all my clothes on." Tony winked.

"That doesn't seem fair," Gibbs hands found their way under the front of Tony's shirt racking his fingers against the tender flesh. Gibbs hips thrust up again finding Tony's ass.

"Fuck!" Tony cried out. Gibbs touch driving him crazy, "I, I, I"

"What do you want?" That animalism had returned to Gibbs eyes and he was thrusting against Tony as he asked.

"Oh God," For several moment he just enjoyed the feeling of his lover under him like that. When he finally spoke it was more than a whisper. "As much as I want to say fuck me to within an inch of my life"

Gibbs stopped his movement and searched Tony's eyes

"I need sleep,"

Gibbs almost looked upset or rejected Tony wasn't sure.

"We have time, I'm not going anyway." Tony smiled.

Gibbs nodded and then pulled his now lover in for a kiss full of promise and tomorrows.

When Gibbs finally pulled back he spoke. "This isn't all about me, I want you to-"

"And who says I didn't?" Tony interrupted him.

Gibbs looked at him for a moment searching Tony's eyes for any glimpse that he was lying.

"Really?"

Tony leaned and spoke in Gibbs ear, "You could never touch me, never fuck me but as long as you let me touch you, suck your cock I will always come."

Gibbs tried to steady his breathing, tried not to let his body react to the words that washed over him, through him. They were words he had never heard from a lover. Words that made him ache with a wonder of why he deserved someone like this. He silently thanked whatever deity had given him this gift.

Then Tony's eye's suddenly went wide.

Gibbs had a look on his face somewhere between fear and concern.

"What?" Gibbs asked with an urgency he didn't realize was there.

Tony smirked. "Well, Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Still the concerned look from Gibbs.

Tony pushed down harder into Gibbs lap feeling the other man erection again.

The concern drained from Gibbs face replaced by a smile.

"Not sure if I should be overjoyed or scared." Tony smiled. Actually feeling his lovers hard cock again had made Tony wish he could take back his earlier statement of needing sleep.

"Both." Gibbs replied then kissed Tony's cheek. "Let's go to bed."

"I'm sleeping over?"

Gibbs laughed. "Do you really think I would let you go?"

#################################################################

The bullpen was unusually quiet, especially for Gibbs not being there. Normally the minute he was out of sight the children lost all self control, but today everyone seemed half sedated.

Ziva was the one that finally broke the silence.

"Gibbs has been in MTAC far too long. Do you think something is wrong?"

McGee nodded. "I agree."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Please, this is not the longest he has ever been in MTAC, especially when we don't have a case."

"True." Ziva nodded, "Maybe it is about a case."

"Likely." Tony said rather cocky. "Probably be calling down here for me any minute to inform me of what is going on."

Ziva and McGee both rolled their eyes.

"You do remember Abby is his favorite?" McGee added.

"Favorite Forensic Science, not favorite Agent."

Again the eye rolls.

Tony stood up then leaned against his desk smiling.

"So you assume you are his favorite agent?" Ziva smirked.

"Of course," Tony smiled as he straightened his jacket. "I'm suave, debonair, hell of a shot and I've saved the man's life more than once."

Tony pulled his jacket down with a self satisfying grin. It was at that moment he felt the head slap.

"What you want a medal for doing your job Dinozzo?" Gibbs said with a glare.

"No Boss, shutting up boss." Tony sat down.

"I'll be in the lab. " He paused. "With my favorite. I expect every one of you to have your reports on my desk when I get back."

Right Boss, yes boss echoed around him. Gibbs smirked as he entered the elevator. As the elevator continued its decent he was surprised when it stopped at the Lobby and even more surprised when he saw whom was standing there waiting for the elevator.

Mann placed her arms across her chest and smiled.

"Forget which agency you work for Colonel?" Gibbs smiled.

"No, actually I was coming to see you."

"Well then get in."

She stepped into the elevator standing next to Gibbs and the doors closed. As soon as they were safely shielded from any prying eyes or ears. She spoke without looking at Gibbs.

"Care to explain that very unusual phone call I received last night?"

Gibbs nodded. "Just teaching Tony a lesson."

She smiled staring sideways at him.

"Well _Tony_." She drew out the name having rarely heard Gibbs call Dinozzo by his first name. "Seemed rather surprised to hear me on the other end."

"Again." Gibbs nodded. "Teaching him a lesson."

"And what lesson was that?"

"If you don't want an answer to a question, then don't ask." Gibbs grinned.

She shook her head, "Why do I feel like I somehow got pulled into some weird sexual game you two were playing?"

The doors opened and Gibbs stepped out and looked at her. "Because you did."

Rolling her eyes she followed him into Abby's lab.

"Gibbs." Abby ran to hug him. "I missed you seems like days since I've seen you. I got a new tat. Wanna see. It hurt bad but totally worth it. Oh and I went to this awesome new club, take two. The most amazing fruity drinks, like six different ones and-"

"Abs!" Gibbs shouted.

"Sorry boss just had an awesome few days." Then she looked over at Col. Mann as if suddenly just realizing she was there. Abby just sort of nodded in her direction as if dismissing her important.

"What you need Bossman? Can't be evidence, don't have any cases for you."

"Ensign Terry. Everything is to be transferred into CID custody. Make it happen."

Gibbs had know Mann's visit was not just a social call. He had been briefed in MTAC of her arrival and that the case, being run by another team, was being turned over. Vance had simply asked Gibbs to handle it because the lead investigator was undercover.

"But-"

"Abby, no butts. You have two hours."

Abby glared at Col. Mann as if she were the source of all evil in the world.

"I'm just the pick-up man, orders didn't come from me." She said somehow feeling she needed to explain to Abby.

Gibbs held a finger up to Abby then made a sign. The hand sign for I will be right back.

Taking Holly by the arm he pulled her into the hallway toward the elevator.

"Why does all your team seem to hate me?"

Gibbs chuckled. "My team hate's everyone."

"One of your rules again?" She grinned.

"No, just good team work."

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that they think we are still sleeping together?"

"Nope-" He seemed about to add something else.

Holly raised an eyebrow.

"Well maybe Abby, but she's overly protective."

"Seems a lot of your team feel that way."

Gibbs shook his head. "Vance is in MTAC, I'll be up shortly."

"Going to still the waters with Ms. Scioto?" She questioned.

"Something like that."

"You realize Tony is going pass out when I walk in up there."

He gave her a wink and he turned to go back into the lab.

"That's what I'm hoping."

She just shook her head, hit the elevator button and stepped inside as the doors parted.

Abby was standing in the exact spot she had been when Gibbs left.

When Gibbs walked in and stood in front of her he folded his arms across his chest, mirroring Abby's pose.

"I don't like her." The words were filled with venom.

"I get that Abs."

"Always butting in here taking my evident and-" she stopped mid sentence.

Gibbs just stared her down.

She didn't speak but after a few seconds she suddenly couldn't look at him and started staring at her feet.

Gibbs smirked. Abby was protective of him, loved him, like a father. And he in turn loved her like a daughter.

"You're still my favorite Abs." He said as he leaned in closer and kissed her on the top of the head.

She bubbled and threw her arms around him. "I'm sorry."

Pulling out of his embrace she kept blabbering.

"I just hate her walking in here all cocky and you looking all satisfied it's just hinky," she paused and cocked her head. "Although not sure why it's hinky, just is. She just doesn't seem right for you. To military. You need those soft sweet-"

"Abby!" His voice made her stop,

She nodded

Gibbs was really confused. He looked satisfied. He let out a breath he had unknowingly been holding.

"Abs, Mann and I are just friends."

Again with the head cock that made her look like some kinds of goofy dog listing to its master's voice in confusion.

"But you-

"Yeah." He answered.

"But not-"

"No."

"When-"

"Months." He said.

To anyone else the conversation would have been completely in comprehendible.

"But-" She didn't continue keeping her thoughts to herself. Instead she just nodded.

He nodded back. Kissing her cheek he turned to leave.

"Two hours and I'll bring caf-pow."

Once she heard the elevator doors close she grinned. "Bossman's gotta a new hottie."

################################################################

The three agents pretended to work. Tony was throwing waded up balls of paper into the trash can, Ziva was rolling her eyes whether Tony made the shot or not. McGee was frantically trying to get some stupid program on his computer to work.

As if she had learned her skills from Gibbs Col. Mann appeared beside Tony's desk just as he was about to throw another wade of paper. Just as he took the shot she spoke.

"Not much of a challenge when the basket is that close."

Tony's throw went wild sending the paper wade flying towards McGee.

"Colonel Mann," Tony stood up almost at attention. What the hell was she doing here?

"Special Agent Dinozzo." She tried to hide her smile.

"Surprised to see you here. Forget which agency you worked for?"

Ok she had to chuckle at the same question she had heard from Gibbs earlier.

"No, haven't lost my memory yet. Actually still sharp as a knife."

_Damn_! Tony thought to himself.

Mann shook her head, Tony looked like he was about to throw up.

"Colonel Mann, Gibbs isn't here." McGee said.

McGee was the one person on Gibbs team that was always polite even if she still got the distinct feeling he was always suspicious of her.

"Thank you Agent McGee I had already made the observation." She smiled, "I happened to catch him on the way to Ms. Scioto's lab."

"So business or pleasure?" Tony asked. God why had he asked that.

She raised an eyebrow at Dinozzo, "A rather personal question Agent Dinozzo."

Ziva was grinning. So it was Mann that Gibbs was seeing.

"Right." _Dumbass_ he thought to himself.

"But since you asked, business, always business Agent Dinozzo." She smiled at him. She realized why Gibbs liked to give him a hard time. He was cute when he was all flustered. She was happy for him and Gibbs whatever their relationship might bring. They were both good men and seeing Gibbs happy was all she had ever wanted.

" I think I will wait for Agent Gibbs in MTAC." She looked at Tony. "Care to escort me."

It took him a moment to respond. "Yeah of course."

"I wouldn't want Agent Gibbs thinking I'm wondering unattended around his agency."

Tony nodded and waved his hand allowing her to go first.

Once out of ear shot and having reached the first landing on the stairs to MTAC Mann spoke softly

"You can relax Tony I won't bite. No matter what Jethro may have told you."

His head jerked to stare at her sideways.

For a moment she thought he was upset. Then he just smiled the priceless Dinozzo smile.

"Well Jethro discussing anything like that about his sex life would shock the hell out of me."

She grinned at Tony's obvious new comfort at using Gibbs first name.

"He can be a cold emotionless bastard."

Tony laughed. He was starting to like her.

With her last statement they had reached the MTAC door. Tony was about to press the intercom when she touched him lightly on the arm. If he hadn't actually seen her do it he probably wouldn't have never noticed it. He stopped.

"Not giving advice here but-." She smiled. "Since I do know what is going on and after that odd call last night-"

Tony went to speak and she held her hand up to stop him.

"Don't care what it was actually about. I just want to tell you something."

He nodded the serious Dinozzo suddenly appearing.

"He loves you, probably has for a long time."

Her words hit Tony hard and seemed to take his breath away.

"But those Marine have thick skulls takes awhile for anything to get through."

He nodded.

"And I'll tell you what I told him."

Tony looked at her as if she was about to tell him the secrets of the world.

She smacked Tony on the back of the head.

"Don't fuck it up. There is too much at stake here."

Tony fought not to break out into a wild fit of laughter.

She pressed the intercom. "Colonel Mann."

"One moment ma'am," a voice replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Again, thanks so much for the feedbacks and reviews.

Chapter 4

Friday at 1645 Gibbs hated this time of the day and week...his agents were worthless unless involved in a case. And today had been uneventful except for Col. Mann's appearing. From the scuttle butt Gibbs had heard, everyone still assumed she and Gibbs were involved. Gibbs shook his head, if they only knew. Gibbs glanced at his Agents. McGee was typing away at his key board, stopping momentarily to look at the clock again. Ziva was looking at her screen reading something, every minute glancing up at the clock. Gibbs eyes fell on Tony he was writing a report it looked like, he too was stealing glances at his watch. Tony happened to look up as Gibbs stare was focused on him.

Tony smile and winked. Putting his head down quickly after the action.

Gibbs shook his head.

1650 Gibbs put them out of their misery. "Go home."

No movement.

GO!"

"Um boss." McGee stammered.

Gibbs glared at him.

"We're waiting for Abby."

Gibbs scrunched his forehead.

"Didn't she invite you?" McGee questioned.

Gibbs racked his brain. Had Abby invited him to something? He ran through the countless ramblings they had had in the past few days trying to find the answer.

"Her friend Rachael is singing tonight at Whisper."

Ah yes, Gibbs had remembered that. Gibbs had blown off the invitation as he normally did. Abby's type of entertainment was definitely nothing like Gibbs.

"Everyone is still here!" Abby's said jumping up and down as she walked into the bullpen. "That means everyone is going right."

Gibbs still stared at his computer screen.

"Gibbs?" It was a question not a statement.

"Abs you know I'm not into that-"

"No Gibbs Rachael's band is totally kickin' laid back, no heavy metal. And it's at this little old run down dive bar. Totally your style. Please, Please, Please."

"Abby." He said giving her that look that said you know I don't do this kind of thing.

She was pouting now.

"Oh come on boss," Tony smiled, "I'm sure you can stay up for one or two sets."

The double meaning not lost on Gibbs. He flashed a steely glare at Tony.

"Please, Please. Please." The word was a mantra spilling from Abby's mouth.

"Fine."

"YAH." She clapped loudly.

"Okay they start playing at eight so dinner or does everyone need to go home." Abby asked.

"I brought everything with me." Ziva added.

"Me to." McGee added.

"Abby, I need to run home and get changed. Forgot to bring other clothes." Tony explained. The fact was his impromptu stay at Gibbs last night had made him forget.

"Bossman?" Abby smiled.

"Do I need to change?" He was half afraid to ask.

"You're in a suit Gibbs! You don't go to a bar in a suit."

He raised his eyebrow.

"Ok so you might but still."

"Abs are you sure his isn't a set up?"

She grinned that evil grin she had. "Oh such a good idea."

"Abby!" Gibbs scolded.

"No, no set up just. Casual Bossman, casual. Think Sunday working on the boat but with a nicer shirt."

He nodded, he understood that.

Abby walked over to Tony and grabbed him by the middle of the shirt and drug him over to Gibbs. She got right in Tony's face as she spoke.

"You are in charge of making sure he changes and actually gets there."

"Abby, I don't need-" Gibbs started to say.

She turned back to glare at Gibbs

"Gibbs you said you were coming and you can't back out. Promise?"

Gibbs nodded

Abby nodded. "Then Tony is your body guard to make sure you get home, change and show up."

Gibbs held up his hands in defeat, something only Abby could make him do.

"And you?" She turned back to Tony. "Make sure he wears something nice." She arched an eyebrow. "And no hinky business so help me if you two are so much as one minute late-"

"Gotcha Abs." Tony said.

She gave a confident nod of her head and released Tony.

Tony pulled his shirt down smoothing the fabric back into place then looked at Gibbs, "Honestly Boss I'm not sure who I'm more scared of you or her."

Gibbs smiled then stood up walking over next to Tony and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Right, more scared of you boss."

"Right answer."

#########################################################

Gibbs sighed as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He and Tony had stopped and picked up what Tony needed then came over to his place to get ready. Tony had already showered and was getting dressed. They both had decided that if they had showered together they never would have made it out of the house. Gibbs took another towel down and dried off his hair, then walked out into the bedroom.

"Tony I-" Gibbs lost the words the moment he saw Tony.

The younger man was dressed in tight faded jeans, at least tight from the front. He wore a deep green button down dress shirt that flowed over him as if it had been tailor made for him. The color made Tony's brilliant green eyes even greener. He had topped it all with a black leather jacket. There was no other word. He was beautiful. Gibbs had always thought it odd to call a man beautiful, until he met Tony.

He laughed inwardly. If someone had told him a week ago he would be standing in his bedroom looking at Tony with such passion he would have punched someone. Yet here he was wanting nothing more than to throw Tony on the bed and make love to him for the next two days.

As if Gibbs pure desire had pulled him Tony found himself standing before the towel clad Gibbs and he didn't remember taking the steps to get there. Just as Gibbs had appraised Tony, Tony had done the same to Gibbs. What can be sexier than a naked man with only a towel separating you from every inch of his naked flesh. When the man is Gibbs it truly is the sexiest thing ever Tony thought.

Gibbs unable and unwilling to not touch Tony leaned in and kissed him. He had wanted the kiss to be tender but instead it was forceful, passionate, full of pent up emotion and sexual hunger. Tony's hands were on Gibbs chest, his back, his neck and they felt so cool against his warm flesh that it forced Gibbs to take a deep breath. Gibbs was pulling Tony hard against him his hand grabbing his ass as he pushed the man's groin into his own.

"Jethro," the name was spoke almost as a whisper as Tony pulled slightly back and looked at the older man.

God Gibbs loved the way Tony said his name. It was always laced with some sexual hunger that Gibbs found himself unable to resist. Although he had made no further movements Gibbs was still holding Tony by the ass.

"Jethro, you need to let go of-"

Without opening his eyes Gibbs spoke, "I know what you are going to say and all I have to say is goddamn it!"

Tony chuckled. "We promised, you promised." Tony said it knowing Gibbs never broke a promise.

Gibbs sighed. "I know."

"Then let you of my ass you dirt old man." Tony grinned.

Gibbs looked at him seeing the playful gleam in Tony's eyes.

There was no playfulness in Gibbs eye's as Tony stared back. Gibbs eyes were full of passion and hunger.

"And stop looking at me that way!"

"What why is that?" Gibbs smirked.

"Like you haven't eaten in months and I'm suddenly a steak sitting before you."

Gibbs had to smile at that. "And there's something wrong with that?" Gibbs said as he suddenly squeezed Tony's ass again and pulled him closer.

"No." Tony said trying not to moan, trying not to give into feeling the twitch of Gibbs cock against his. "But if you keep doing this we will break your promise as well as this take it slow thing you wanted."

Gibbs grip on Tony's ass relaxed and he nodded.

"Now come on. Let's try to find you something presentable to wear." Tony said as he pulled himself away from Gibbs and walked over and opened the closet.

Gibbs shook his head, Tony dressing him. Never a good ideal he was sure of it. In fact it was hinky.

#######################################################

Gibbs and Tony had made it to the bar with fifteen minutes to spare. As they walked in, side by side, they realized how crowded the place was. They scanned the area looking for their friends.

"God!" Abby said as she had seen the two walk in. "Now that is just double hot."

She sighed as she put her head on her hand. Ziva looked to where Abby's attention had been drawn. Gibbs and Tony were standing near the entrance of the bar. Ziva had to admit, they both looked handsome.

Gibbs, per Tony's instruction was dressed in faded jeans similar to his own. The pale blue dress shirt playing against the steel blue of his eyes. but what really set it off was the long black jacket he wore over it. It gave him that look of a cross between James Bond and a mobster.

And it seemed the pair had made an impression on many of the women in the bar. The other women eyed the two as if somehow looking at them would stake a claim.

"Boss." McGee was pushing his way through the crowd towards the two men.

"Probie, you brought me a drink." As Tony reached for it, Tim pulled back. "Sorry for Abby and Ziva."

"Have I taught you nothing Probie," Tony rolled his eyes. "When you know your boss and senior field agent are showing up ALWAYS have drinks for them."

Gibbs just shook his head."Where is everyone McGee?"

"Off to the right hand side of the stage the round booth towards the corner."

Gibbs nodded. "Go McGee be there in a minute."

McGee nodded and disappeared.

Tony felt a hand in the small of his back push him forward. "Go sit down I'll grab something for us to drink."

Tony smiled and followed after McGee.

Gibbs made his way to the bar and to one of the smiling bartenders.

As he leaned sideways and placed his elbow on the bar he smiled back.

"Jethro do my eyes deceive me." The bartender said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I know Carrie, I know." Once Tony had started telling him how to get here he had realized he had frequented the bar before. Actually Mike had turned him on to the place.

"What brings you here tonight, you a fan of We Are One?"

He looked at her puzzled and she laughed.

"The band playing tonight."

"Ah, no."

"Oh gotcha," She winked, "Where is she at?"

He laughed then nodded to the corner booth McGee had pointed out earlier. His four friends sat laughing and smacking at each other obviously enjoying the banter between them.

"Which one?" She looked at the four people sitting there laughing. "Or all of them!"

"Don't share Carrie we've been over this."

He had taken Carrie out a few times, realizing early on that it would never work. She was to young, to pretty and he was to jealous to deal with the flirting her job required. Plus she wasn't looking for anything other than a casual fling.

She grinned.

"Although they are all mine."

That got her attention and a raised eyebrow towards Jethro.

He simply let it drop and held up two fingers a sign that he wanted two of his regular.

She reached down grabbed two beers and put them on the bar for him.

He pulled a couple bills from his wallet and slide them towards Carrie. She had a puzzled look when she saw the two hundred dollar bills.

"Any orders from that table from now on comes from this. I'll check with you at the end of the night if you need more." She nodded.

He then pulled another bill from his wallet folded it and handed it to her. "And this is for my favorite bar keep."

She took the bill and slide it into her back pocket.

"Must be a pretty special group of people."

He nodded and looked back over at his team. "Family."

Carrie nodded.

And it was true. They were his family. This team worked so well together because every person cared about each other and they always had each other's back. Everyone at that table would give their life for any of the others, and Gibbs would gladly give his life for any one of them. He grinned, even though it had taken awhile for Abby to warm up to Ziva they now sat there chatting like little school girls. This family had been through more together than most blood family and had still come out stronger for it. He knew he was aloof with them partly out of professional standards, but largely just because of who he was. When was the last time he had spent time with them outside of work, months, years probably. Still he was who he was, but he made a conscious note to be better about making time for them.

Tony looked at the bar and saw Gibbs staring at the group around him. Tony wondered what was going on in that sexy little head of his. Gibbs eyes suddenly made contact with Tony's and the younger man gave him a head motion of get your ass over here. Gibbs smiled and made his way through the crowd.

Carrie had witnessed Jethro watching the table, had seen the other man motion Jethro over, had seen Jethro obey as if couldn't resist if he tried.

Carrie shook her head and grinned as she thought to herself, _not the one I thought you'd have gone for but the two of you together will break more than a few women's hearts._

"Thanks boss." Tony said taking the beer from Gibbs.

Gibbs sat down at the outside corner of the booth next to Tony, next to Tim, next to Abby and Ziva at the other end of the half circle. The group all saying hello to Gibbs. Abby however felt it was necessary to crawl over McGee and Tony and into Gibbs lap so she could give him a hug.

"Thank you."

"For what."

She smiled, "For showing up. I know how you like to be all anti-social guy, but we all like having you here." When no one spoke up Abby gave them all a death look. "Right!"

"Yeah right, of course." Rang out.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. Then kissed Abby on the cheek. She smiled and hugged Gibbs again. Remaining on his lap she started talking across the table to Ziva and McGee. Gibbs swatted one of her pigtails out of his face as she talked both with her hands and her hair.

Tony had to laugh because had it been anyone but Abby Gibbs would have killed them by now. But Abby was, Abby. And Abby was not Gibbs favorite in some much as she was his daughter. She was like an eight year old little girl in a twenty something's body. That is how she would always look to Gibbs.

After having swatted away Abby's pony tail for the fifth time. Gibbs wrapped her by the waist and hauled her off his lap.

"Go play over there!" He said as he pointed towards Ziva's end of the booth. As with any father daughter relationship she scoffed and then took off in the direction he had pointed.

The bar turned dark as the band was ready to play. Abby clapped and the others followed suit. As they played Gibbs had to admit they weren't half bad. Their music was haunting and soft, not the loud crap Abby played in the lab. As their first set ended the chatter around the table began.

"Good. Right."

"Very nice." Ziva said.

Abby looked at Gibbs as if seeking approval.

He took the last swig of his beer. Then nodded.

"Yeeeeee," Abby clapped.

Gibbs glanced at the bar until he caught Carrie's attention. She nodded and made another round for the table.

As the drinks were delivered everyone was grabbing wallets looking for cash.

"We're all good." The waitress smiled and walked away.

Although they all exchanged questioning glances nothing more was said about it. Gibbs was surprised at how easily the conversation flowed. Gibbs was constantly being pulled into conversation about this or that. It was comfortable and as the conversation had turned to a new topic he found himself just watching the people around him converse. He smiled they truly were a family.

"What ya think bossman?" Abby asked.

"Abby!" Ziva elbowed her as if telling her not to ask him.

Pulling himself back from his thoughts he looked at her. "About what?"

"Dicaprio or Depp?"

"What?"

"Come on Abby's, he probably doesn't even know who they are." Tony said with a laugh.

"I know who they are Dinozzo," He reached up as if to slap him in the head but then brushed something off his coat. "But what about 'em."

"Who's hotter?" Abby smiled. "I say Depp, Ziva says Dicaprio. Timmy says Dicaprio."

"Which still kinda surprises me." Ziva smiled.

"Tony said Depp." She held up her hands. "So you are the tie breakers and don't get all hinky about it. It's just a-"

"Dicaprio." He said nonchalantly and took another swig from his beer.

"HA, see Dicaprio wins!" Ziva and McGee high fived.

Abby slumped her shoulders in defeat, then raised an eyebrow with an evil grin. "Bossman never took you for the pretty boy type. Figured that be too much maintenance for you."

"I have three ex-wives who were probably higher maintenance than any pretty boy could be."

That drew laughs all around.

"Way to get a dig in on the ex-wives boss. Pretty boys!" Tony rolled his eyes.

Gibbs smirked. "You do realize you're a pretty boy Dinozzo."

The group laughed as they chimed in their agreement

"I'm not a pretty boy!" Tony almost yelled it.

Which only made everyone laugh more.

"I'm suave. More throw back to Cary Grant or-" The bar went dark again and Tony was drown out by the clapping.

Half way through the performance Tony had to pee. When he returned he expected Gibbs to get up and let him back in. Instead Gibbs slide over with one leg curled up on the seat the other planted firmly on the ground. His arm was on the back of the booth.

Although to Tony the position seemed very enticing he realized they were in public and Gibbs was just relaxing. Tony sat down soon engrossed in the music again.

Tony heard soft voices behind him.

"Sorry boss." McGee said as Abby and Ziva had pushed him closer to Gibbs fighting to see the stage from a better vantage point. Gibbs just shrugged and moved forward his curled up leg now touching Tony's waistline. Gibbs felt Tony tense and chuckled. He spoke in Tony's ear,

"Relax. the animals behind me are restless."

Tony glanced back again and saw Abby and Ziva had pushed everyone closer. He just smiled.

Tim however was becoming more and more uncomfortable with being shoved up against his boss.

"Abby, please." McGee pleaded

"But I want-"

Getting annoyed at all the noise, Gibbs grabbed Abby and pulled her over Tim so the agent was between the two ladies.

He looked at Ziva.

"Now do I need to put you next to Abby?" Gibbs asked in a scowling voice, yet with a softness Ziva was unused to.

Ziva shook her head with a grin.

"Good then-"

And she simple climbed over McGee to be next to Abby.

Gibbs shook his head. "Everybody comfy now?"

Abby squeezed Gibbs at the shoulder. "Thanks, can you just move forward a little bit more."

Gibbs let out a frustrated groan. Then grabbed a hold of Tony's belt loop and pulled himself forward towards the other man.

"What the hell?" Tony turned his upper body around a look of surprise on his face.

Then he saw Abby now plastered up against Gibbs and Ziva plastered up against her and Ziva even pulled Tim towards her more.

Tony laughed. To anyone but the five of them this situation would have looked bizarre. But to them it was their way. Although Tony was sure if Abby had known about the new relationship between himself and Gibbs she would have found this hilarious.

Tony turned around again and realized Gibbs hand was still laced in his belt loop. Actually, all of Gibbs was uncomfortable close to him. Then he felt Gibbs take his hand away and Tony was both relieved and pained. Until he felt the warm hand return to the small of his back. This was so not fair. The hand made a few small circles over Tony's back then stopped and just stayed there motionlessly.

Gibbs could have easily teased Tony further, no one would have notice, but in this moment. This moment with all of them there, Gibbs was content.

As the set ended the lights went up. Abby stood up in the booth screaming and applauded. When all the other applause had died down she finally sat down.

"I love all of us." She said. "This was so much fun."

That had been the last set and some people were leaving others finding a quiet places to mingle with friends.

The five of them were saying there good-bye's. Abby hugging each of them within an inch of their life, until she got to Gibbs. She hugged him tight around the neck. "Thank you."

Then she hugged him around the chest. He stroked her hair as he kissed her on the top of the head. The other three just watched the tenderness between the two of them. Always surprised with his tenderness and love of the girl.

When she finally let him go she looked up at him with a look of complete honesty.

"This is your family and we need you outside that office now and then."

The other three looked at Gibbs as if to echo her sentiments.

He grabbed at his nose, then nodded. "I got it."

And he did. For the first time in a long time he got it.

When Gibbs had gotten in the car his mood was somber and contemplative. Tony hadn't spoken realizing how close to tears Gibbs had been back in the club. Gibbs was not a man given to emotion and Abby had hit a nerve. Tony knew Gibbs cared about his team. Knew he loved them actually, but hearing them all say it to him, through Abby had been a wake-up call. Processing everything alone was Gibbs way and Tony took no offense at the man's silence. Although Tony did hope the silence was only because of that. Then as if reading Tony's thoughts Gibbs placed his hand over Tony's and squeeze.

Tony looked over, Gibbs was still staring at the road ahead of them. How did Gibbs do that Tony thought to himself? How did he know exactly what Tony needed. Tony hoped in time he would be able to do the same for Gibbs.

They pulled into Gibbs driveway around one am. Tony while not surprised, had not been sure if Gibbs would take Tony back to his apartment explaining that he needed to be alone. Or if they would again spend the night together at Gibbs. As they made their way inside Gibbs finally spoke.

"Beer?"

"No." Tony hung up his coat.

Tony watched as Gibbs pulled a beer from the fridge, twisted off the cap, and drank half of it down. Gibbs had only had two beers tonight although most of the others had easily had four or five. Tony had noticed how Gibbs nursed a beer when he was out with them. Although tonight it probably would have made things easier for Gibbs had he been drunk. Tony suddenly wondered if Gibbs ever really got drunk.

Gibbs emerged from the kitchen and met Tony in the living room. He walked up to him and with a hand on Tony's chest he walked him against the far wall. Tony just allowed himself to be moved. The younger man realized something was about to explode. He had sensed it in the car.

He wasn't sure how it would happen, but something in Gibbs was about to break through that famous Gibbs control.

An emotionally charged week dealing with their new relationship had almost been too much on its own but add what had happened tonight and Gibbs was completely on edge. For a man who rarely shared or showed any emotion the gravity of it all had to be hitting home.

Gibbs was staring at Tony just looking in his eyes as if something within them was giving him the strength he need. Gibbs right hand was clenched as he placed his left hand on Tony's hip. Then spoke in a voice that was too low, to ethereal, to un-Gibbs.

"I wanted to take this slow with you because I wanted to make sure we were both on the same page. That we both realized the risk involved. Not so much because of our jobs but because of the friendship that could be ruined if this doesn't work. I wanted to make sure you didn't change your mind when you realized just what an emotionless bastard I can really be-"

Tony went to speak but Gibbs silenced him with a look.

"But right now none of that matters because I want you...I need you naked in my bed so I can fuck you until we both forget our names." Gibbs paused as if trying not to completely lose it.

"There's no control left Tony. No defenses. No sanity. No gravity. Nothing but sheer will power keeping me standing here. I have never been this out of control. Closest I ever came to this was when-" there was another pause as visions of Shannon and Kelly flashed through his mind.

"I understand if this is too much for you. It's too much for me. If you want to leave then do it now because I can't keep it toget-"

Tony grabbed Gibbs crushing the other mans lips against his own. With that the world went blank for Gibbs and there was nothing but the two of them. They were suddenly enveloped into pure emotion. How they made it up the stairs neither would remember.

Tony was violently thrown onto the bed as Gibbs crawled up his body like some wild animal moving in for the kill. When they were again face to face Gibbs ripped Tony's shirt open sending buttons flying through the air. Gibbs devoured the man's exposed chest licking and nipping until he found a nipple and suckled.

Tony was moaning, arms above his head, hands wrapped around bars in the headboard. Gibbs leaned back ripping his own shirt from his chest tossing it aside. Then he returned to Tony undoing his belt and ripping the jeans from Tony as if tearing away a layer of skin.

Gibbs eyes travelled down the length of Tony's now naked body drinking in the meal laid out before him. Then without removing his eyes from Tony, Gibbs stripped off the rest of his own clothes. Without so much as a word Gibbs grabbed Tony by the hips and turned the man onto his stomach. Tony merely let his body be contorted moaning wanting nothing more than for Gibbs to just take him, use him in whatever way he needed to.

Gibbs was on top of him the length of his body complete covering Tony. Tony could feel Gibbs hard cock against his ass as Gibbs kissed, licked and bit at his shoulders and back.

"God, yes." Rolled from Tony's lips. He reached back with both hands and tried to grab Gibbs hips and press them further into his own.

Gibbs growled and pushed his body harder against Tony. Tony's own hard cock being shoved deeper into the bed. As if he understood the growl Tony let go of Gibbs.

Sliding his hand under Tony he pulled hard bringing Tony to his knees. Gibbs wrapped his hand around Tony's cock stroking in a slow steady pace.

"More." was all Tony could say. He wanted more of everything. Gibbs continued his assault for several minutes then stopped.

The loss of sensation caused Tony to collapse back onto the bed, laid out before his captor.

"Jethro!" it was a plea.

The name rang in Gibbs ears it was sensual and demanding. Gibbs let one finger push in and explore Tony's ass.

"Oh fuck, Jethro, just," Tony was spinning, falling.

Gibbs mouth was tearing at the flesh on Tony's back. And finding Tony already open and wanting just made the fever rage. Grabbing his cock he found Tony's opening and plunged in.

"Oh GOD!" It was a scream, of pleasure, no pain as Tony bucked up towards his lover.

Gibbs didn't hear it, to lost in fucking Tony to even care. It was frantic as Gibbs just held Tony's hips and pumped in and out of him. This was raw need in its purest form.

"TONY!" It was the first word Gibbs had spoken and it was a declaration, a statement of possession.

"Yes!" was the only thing Tony could say.

Grabbing Tony around the waist Gibbs forced Tony to his knee's again as he continued taking him. The tight warmth that Gibbs would now always know as Tony was about to push him over the edge. Gibbs was now thrusting deep, barely pulling back as he pushed even deeper.

Tony could feel the change knew Gibbs was almost there. Knew they both were and waited for the sensation to fill him.

With some deep low growl Gibbs shoved into Tony one last time as he let himself be pulled over the edge. The wild animalism of it all bringing Tony with him. Tony had sunk into the bed unable to hold himself up any longer. Everything was full of light and color blackness no longer existed as Tony was floating somewhere far away. But he didn't stay couldn't as Tony felt a hand pull him back, felt himself again being flipped over. He was on his back now, knee bent up Gibbs still buried inside him. Gibbs lips were now attacking Tony's throat. Licking up the side of Tony's neck Gibbs felt the blood rushing through the other man's body. Then Gibbs bit down, to lost in this emotion filled break down to care that he was leaving marks.

Somehow Tony managed to wrap his hand in Gibbs hair and force the man deeper as if begging the man to brand him. The action made Gibbs start thrusting again, his cock already hard again inside Tony. If Tony had had any ability of rational thought he would have been impressed, but the only thought was of the feeling of being fucked again. The felling of being whole. Of Gibbs somehow filling every minute space within his very being. This was it, this was the end and the beginning.

Tony cried out, "Please! More!" As he now clung to Gibbs torso.

Gibbs was almost laying on Tony's chest thrusting between his legs. Finding Tony's cock Gibbs hand wrapped around it and stroked matching those of his pumping action into Tony. Tony could barely breath as the simultaneous assault caused his body to shake with the sensation overload. He came screamed Gibbs name.

Tony wrapped his legs around Gibbs waist forcing the man to bury himself deeper in him. Again the climax beckoned, as Tony's ass squeezed Gibbs cock tightly. It was too much sensation, too much emotion, too much everything. It was the last conscious thing Gibbs remember thinking as he cried out his climax spilling out and into his lover.

##########################################################

Gibbs was lost somewhere in that state between waking and sleep, the state were your body starts to try to put the pieces together. His unconscious mind flashed images before him. Images of his bed, of Tony, of making love, of the emotion washing over him. Still seeming like some barbaric dream that Gibbs had created. Then the conscious mind trying to taking over forcing Gibbs to realize he was really in his bed and there was weight and warmth next to him, on him.

Gibbs wanted to open his eyes wanted to know if it had been a dream but for some reason he couldn't will his eyes to open. Instead his body chose to show him it had not been a dream by letting him feel the sore muscles of his back, his legs and finally his groin. He ached. His muscles unaccustomed to the raw emotion filled passion he had expressed last night. He could feel the light playing across his closed eye lids. He wondered what time it could possibly be. It had been ages since Gibbs had slept long enough to see light through his closed eyes. Slowly as if it hurt Gibbs let his eyes flutter open, allowing his eyes to adjust to the change in light. He glanced at the bedside table. The blue lights of the alarm clock showing 0944. Gibbs was hard pressed to remember a time he had slept past 0400.

Then he turned to the warm weight wrapped around him. Tony had his head on Gibbs chest his arm tucked tightly around his waist. They were under the sheet, the bed cover laying in a pile at the foot of the bed. Gibbs didn't remember moving after his final release last night. But somehow they had.

Gibbs traced a finger over Tony's jaw to his lips then pressed a small kiss there. Tony stirred slightly hugging himself tighter to Gibbs. Gibbs smiled. The passion he felt for Tony again tried to push itself to the surface. But today, today Gibbs was centered again and he easily forced it back into its respective cage. The mind may be willing but his body was exhausted and aching. Using every skill he knew he disengaged himself from Tony, who simple stirred slight and rolled over still sound asleep.

Deciding to take a shower down stair so as not to bother his sleeping lover, Gibbs grabbed a pair a sweats and a sweatshirt from his closet and headed down stairs. Gibbs started the coffee before disappearing into the shower.

The shower felt like heaven. Gibbs let it pour down over his neck, then his back as it helped to work out the tension and ache in every muscle. Then he put his face under the warm flow of water and let it beat against his closed eyes.

When he finally emerged, Gibbs felt much of the ache and tension gone. He poured himself a cup of coffee and made his way into the living room to the couch. He sat down and took a long sip from the coffee cup. The black liquid perking up his senses. He thought back to the events of last night. First the bar. Then the aftermath. Tony. How the hell did that man get under his skin like that? He had never let himself lose control like that except once and it had almost been the end of him. And it still haunted him. Shannon and Kelly could never and would never be replaced, but he could stop letting them hold him back. Keeping people at a distance, never letting anyone get to close, had become a coping mechanism to not only avoid the added pain of more loss, but as a way of not disrespecting their memory. Instead it had become a crutch he used to push everyone away and to hid every emotion he had ever had. And in doing that, in not allowing himself any true happiness, he had truly disrespected and tarnished Shannon and Kelly's memory. Shannon would have wanted to see him happy would have demanded it. She would have loved Tony. His charming good looks and his playfulness. She would have understood why Gibbs was attracted to him. She had so many of the same qualities. And Kelly, she easily could have grown up to be the kind and gentle soul that Abby was under all the black clothes, studded collars and knee high boots. And he knew that Kelly would have wanted nothing more than for him to love someone with the same childlike abandonment he had loved her. He slapped himself on the back of the head. _Dumbass._

Tony almost laughed as he leaned against the frame of the opening into the living room. He had been watching Gibbs lost in thought for several minutes now. And Tony believed he actually knew some of what was going through the man's head. But the self head slap had just been to hilarious. He wondered how often Gibbs had done that to himself. Tony hadn't wanted to interrupt Gibbs and found himself enjoying just looking at his lover scold himself.

Gibbs looked up meeting Tony's gaze. It was intense and almost sorrowful. But then Gibbs smirked.

"Coffee's in the kitchen." Gibbs motioned as he took another sip of his now cooling liquid.

"Thanks" Tony nodded making his way into the kitchen and getting himself some.

Then he returned to the living room. He was about to sit at the other end of the couch away from Gibbs when Gibbs sat down his coffee cup and raised his hand towards Tony. Tony sat his cup next to Gibbs then took the man's hand. Tony was pulled down into Gibbs lap like it had become their normal position whenever they were on this couch.

Gibbs arms went around Tony's waist and locked behind his back. It was a comforting hold with no sexual desire behind it.

"Did you sleep well?"

Tony nodded as he rested his hands on Gibbs chest just needing to touch him in some way. His eyes fixated on the NIS letters that ran across the gray material

Gibbs smiled at the tender touch.

"Are you ok?" The question was full of concern and tenderness.

Again Tony nodded.

Gibbs place a finger under Tony's chin forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs had been completely outside himself last night and truly was afraid he may have hurt the younger man.

"Did I bite your tongue out last night and forget it?" Gibbs asked.

"Funny." Tony finally spoke.

"Did I scare you then?" Gibbs said his voice slightly shaking. Hell he wouldn't be surprised if he had, he'd scared himself.

"Yes." It was curt and quick.

Gibbs nodded it had been too much, too soon.

Then Gibbs saw a smile start to play at the corner of Tony's lips, and Gibbs had a puzzled look on his face.

"I mean seriously Jethro your recovery time zero to hard in what like two seconds. Anyone would be scared. Jesus, how do you not walk around with a hard on all day."

"All right!" Gibbs said in a scolding tone trying to push Tony off of him.

"Oh come on you were about to shit your pants." Tony refused to budg., "I totally had you with that serious face."

As if to prove the point Tony made the face again.

"Ok, ok." Tony calmed down and forced Gibbs to stop trying to stand up.

Gibbs had that annoyed pissed off look and Tony half wanted to laugh again.

Tony kissed him and didn't get a response. He kissed him again this time forcing Gibbs mouth open pushing his tongue in to taste him. Always with that hint of coffee. As much as he may have wanted to resist and still pretend like he was pissed. His body would not allow it. And soon Gibbs hand was wrapped in Tony's hair and was holding the man to him. When Tony finally pulled back he smiled.

"Sorry. I just couldn't resist. You were so serious."

"I had a serious concern." Gibbs stated.

"No concern necessary." Tony smiled. Tony put Gibbs arms around his waist again and Gibbs locked them closed.

"I'm not sure which of us is more fucked up." Tony started. "Me for being afraid that this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up and lose everything I have ever wanted." He paused. "Or you for thinking I would walk away just because you lost control of your emotions for once."

Gibbs wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"I want to be the one you come to whenever you need anything, no matter how much you think I might not be able to handle it. Understand?"

Gibbs licked his lips and nodded.

"Good then-" Tony tried to stand and Gibbs pulled him back. Tony looking at him questioning.

"And I want you to know. I'm not going anywhere. This isn't a dream. I'm real. I want you and decided I will not let you go. At least not with one hell of a fight."

################################################################

They were in the basement Gibbs was sanding the boat and Tony was eating popcorn watching some old movie on Gibbs only TV. Tony felt the familiar vibration against his hip and picked up the phone looking at the caller id. Abby's name flash across the screen and he immediately answered.

"What's up Abby's?" He said with a smile which faded to concern.

"Abby slow down I can't understand you. Take a breath."

Gibbs having heard the conversation stopped sanding as fear gripped him in the pit of the stomach.

Then Tony was smiling.

"Abby he probably just didn't hear the phone. You know he puts it on vibrate half the time." Tony looked at Gibbs and mouthed the word phone.

Gibbs looked around realizing he had no idea where his phone was.

"Abby I'll go over there I'll. I'm sure he is fine. It's-I'll go."

And then not caring how it looked or what Abby would put together he took the phone from Tony.

"Abby!" Gibbs practically screamed into the phone. "I'm fine. Yes."

"Gibbs your okay. I've been trying to get a hold of you for over an hour. I thought you were dead. I mean like not just dead but mutilated and Ducky would have to piece you together. I mean rule number three never be unreachable but you were and you are never-" She suddenly stopped as if she had literately run out of steam.

"Abby are you ok?" Gibbs asked concerned again.

"Gibbs there is no way Tony could have made it to your place that quick. I mean that was like seconds."

"I know Abs. He was here already." Gibbs said with a half smile at the observation finally having set in.

"But its Saturday and I mean he was telling me that-you-were-probably-ok-just-" The words had come out in single sounds as Gibbs was sure some evil grin was forming on her face.

"Abby can we talk about this later. What is going on?"

"Oh we will so talk about this later. And you are in so much trouble if anything that I think is going on is going on."

"Abby focus!" God that girl could be so exhausting some times.

"Seems some big brass is on the way. We are talking BIG BRASS." she stressed, "Surprise inspection but Vance found out from somebody, not sure from who."

"Abby!"

"Right!" She nodded through the phone, "He wants everyone here ASAP, like over an hour ago. Sounds hinky."

And with that Gibbs hung up the phone and threw it back to Tony.

He was already half way up the stairs, Tony not far behind him when he spoke.

"You have everything you need here?" Gibbs asked.

"No clothes." Tony answered.

Gibbs looked at him puzzled since Tony was obviously dress.

"Hello, these are yours. Do you not even know your own clothes."

"I'm gonna change. FIND MY PHONE!"

"Right on it Boss." Tony said slipping back into their working relationship

As Gibbs changed Tony searched unsuccessful for Gibbs phone. He was trying to retrace their steps from the time they had arrived back here from the bar. As he prayed Gibbs had not left it at the bar. Then it suddenly hit him. Gibbs had left his coat in the car, having taken it off before they had left the bar to come home. Running outside to the car Tony pulled at the handle practically losing his balance when the door didn't open.

"Damn it."

Then Tony heard the familiar beep and turned to see Gibbs standing in the door way fully ready to leave if the phone was in there. Tony jumped in and tossed the coat around trying to find the pockets. His hand made contact with a cold hard object.

"Got it."

With that Gibbs was in the car pushing Tony out of the way. Tony simple climbed over into the passenger side seat and composed himself.

Tony glanced at the screen of Gibbs phone fourteen missed calls not good.

"Check the names." Gibbs said as they screeched out of the driveway.

"Four from Vance, one from McGee, two from Ziva, one from Ducky and the rest from Abby."

Tony said as Gibbs made a sharp right turn.

"You have exactly two minutes to change. Understood?"

'Got it boss." As Tony simple hung on for dear life as Gibbs drove to Tony's apartment.

When they pulled into the parking lot Tony was surprised Gibbs had even stopped the car. And as Tony made his way upstairs. Gibbs picked up his phone and dialed Vance.

To Tony's credit it took him just a little over a minute to change and be back at the car. They walked into the bullpen to see a very pissed off Vance standing there.

"Nice of you to join me Gibbs."

"Yell at me later Leon. What the hell is this about?" Over the phone their conversation had been short just that Gibbs was on his way.

Then he suddenly realized the rest of his team wasn't there.

"I haven't called your team yet. Wanted to speak to you first. so I'm surprised to see Agent Dinozzo here too." He folded his arms across his chest. "Although I'm sure I have Ms. Scioto to thank for that."

Then as if on cue Ziva and McGee came bursting through the elevator doors.

"And again Ms. Scioto I'm sure."

"Spill it Leon!" Gibbs said one of the few people that got away with speaking in that tone to the director.

"Seems some very big brass has a bug up there ass about NCIS and has decided a surprise visit is in order. I only found out because I have a friend on the Joint Chiefs of Staff."

"And that is where this "visit" is coming from."

"The Chief of Naval Operations will be here at 1800 hours." Vance explained.

Gibbs looked at his watch, that was less than five hours away.

"And this is so important that he coming here on Saturday."

"I think he expected to find something while there was minimal staff here."

"And you called me because, what I'm the only agent you think has something to hide or something out of place."

"No, I called you because seems your team is what the bug up his ass is."

"My team! What the hell for?"

Vance shrugged. "Beats me."

Vance walked up toe to toe with Gibbs, "But you better make sure there isn't something to find because I don't know how much I can do to save your ass." and with that Vance walked away.

Gibbs team now gathered around him awaiting orders.

Gibbs spoke with a calmness that was unnerving and reassuring as he eyed each of them.

"You look at every case file, starting with the last six month. It has to be something fairly recent. You make sure every I is dotted and every T is crossed. Do you understand me?"

Yeah right of course boss range out.

"Go." He yelled as the agents scrambled.

Gibbs stood at the elevator watching his team. All of them having grabbed a pile of files and somehow all decided they should sit together on the floor. They talked only when necessary or when a question needed to be asked. Gibbs couldn't help but smile as the elevator doors opened and he stepped inside. _Bring it on _was all he thought _bring it on._


	5. Chapter 5

**As always thanks for the feedback. Hope everyone enjoys the ending. Already have another story in the works. Hope to post soon.**

**Also thanks for all the comments about Col. Mann. I have to agree never cared for her but I always felt that in the end she would still be Gibbs, friend. That's why I wrote it that way.**

**Summary: Final chapter: Are there really happy endings?**

**Extra special thanks to Cookie62 for beta reading for me!**

**Final Chapter**

Gibbs had finally reached the head of the line at the coffee shop across the street.

"Agent Gibbs'" a familiar barista smiled, "Your regular?"

"Yes, but I wanna ask a favor."

"What's that?"

"Do you have anyone who could possible run an order over to the office?"

This was unusual. "Yes, probably in about ten minutes, crowd dies down then."

"Good." Gibbs, pulled a small notebook from his pocket and wrote down his three agents names, then handed it to the girl. "Do you know all of them, know what they order?"

"Yeah, sure all you guys are some of our best customers."

"Great. Then take their regular and some kind of junk food crap."

Jenny laughed.

Gibbs put the notebook away and grabbed his wallet handing her two twenties.

"Will this cover it?"

"It will more than-"

"Good, then the rest is for your trouble."

He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek, "Thanks"

The girl blushed.

A coffee and a Caf-Pow appeared by Jenny, handed over by another employee.

Gibbs walked in to Abby's lab to her typing frantically on her computer.

"Gibbs, this is so hinky I can't even begin to explain it."

"I know Abs, I know." He kissed her cheek and held out the Caf-Pow."

She grabbed it taking a long sip.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he took a long sip of his own drink.

"Checking everything for like … the last year. Dottin' the i's and crossin' the t's. Ran what I could automatically on the computer, but rest has to be done by hand. Making sure all the forensics are solid."

"Keep that focus. Cases within the last six months to a year. I'm thinking it has to be something recent."

She nodded. Then in a voice that made her seem even more like a child she spoke, "Gibbs are they gonna break us up again?"

"No."

"But you can't know that-"

"Abs" he hugged her, "They'll have to kill me first, understood?"

She smiled but then it faded, "No one is allowed to die or get killed during this, got it?"

He grinned, "Gotcha Boss."

Gibbs let her go and headed for the door.

"Gibbs!" she called out and he stopped hand on the door frame.

"And don't think for one minute I forgot about what happened earlier. Oh there will be talking when all this is over. You have some 'splaining to do mister."

He shook his head and left.

"Oh you are so busted!"

Files were tossed around everywhere as all three agents pored over the countless papers inside. At the sound of the elevator they all looked up expected to see Gibbs, but instead a short blond haired girl looked around.

"Is that Jenny from the coffee shop?" DiNozzo asked puzzled.

"I think so." McGee said looking as surprised.

Finally noticing the agents on the floor she made her way over.

"Wow! I never realized what you have to go through to get into this building." She was shaking her head.

"Yeah, we are a little paranoid around here. What do you have - oh God - it smells like coffee, please tell me it is coffee." DiNozzo was holding up his fists.

"Yeah, well for you and Tim, but I have um, tea for Agent David." the girl obviously did not know Ziva's first name.

"Oh, you are an angel." Tony jumped up and took the cup carrier out of her hand. He handed the tea to Ziva, then grabbed a cup taking a sniff and realized it was his hazelnut, then handed the last cup to McGee.

Jenny just watched as they all took long sips from their drinks.

"Um, I have food too." she said holding out the bag.

"Oh if there is a blueberry scone in there I am going to kiss you." DiNozzo said holding his hands up in a prayer.

She blushed.

"Um two blueberry scones, 2 double chocolate chip muffins and 5 cinnamon rolls. I know you all like the cinnamon rolls."

"AHHHH" Tony yelled with a smile and kissed the girl on the cheek.

She laughed, "Boy, you guys really love your sugar don't you."

"Yes, although Tony more than others." Ziva smiled.

Then Tony looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "And who do we thank for this great gift from the coffee sugar gods?"

"Oh Jethro, he stopped by and asked me to bring it over for you."

The three agents smiled.

"_Jethro _is it?" Tony wasn't surprised she used his first name. He was sure anyone who supplied that man with that much coffee would be on a first name bases with him.

"I didn't know you delivered?" McGee added.

"Oh we normally don't," she said as she shook her head, "But my manager said that if Jethro ever asked for anything to just do it," she smiled, "Well, anything within reason."

They all chuckled, thankful for the coffee and lighthearted break.

"Yeah, I would think _Jethro_ keeps a lot of you employed over there." Tony smirked.

She nodded.

"Well thank you my sweet." Tony took her hand and kissed it. Tony pulled out his wallet.

"Let me give you-"

"Oh no, Jethro covered everything."

"Well let me give you a tip."

"No, he took care of that too."

Ziva grinned.

"I really need to get back."

She heard thanks all around as she was leaving.

Then as if it suddenly hit them all at once they grew silent. If Gibbs was ordering them coffee and sugary treats this could not be good.

The next time the elevator opened it was Gibbs. His three agents looked up.

"Got anything?" he asked as he came over and crouched down by the agents on the floor. He saw the coffee cups and the bag and smiled.

"Nothing so far boss but we are-" McGee was cut off.

"I don't expect you to find anything McGee, just want to make sure."

"What is this Boss?" Tony asked sensing Gibbs had a theory.

"They're fishing. They want something." Gibbs said standing up. He just wasn't sure what for. He turned to disappear and heard thank you ring out from around him for the coffee and goodies.

"Don't get use to it." He smirked.

By the time 1800 rolled around the bullpen had been cleaned up and all Agents were sitting at their desk as if it were a normal work day. And at precisely 1800 the Chief of Naval Operations emerged from the elevator followed by two other navy offices in full attire. They were in turn followed by three security guards.

Everyone looked up except Gibbs who continued to read the papers in front of him.

Vance was standing by MCAT looking down at the bullpen. The Chief looked up at Vance then back to the agents. Vance made his way down and extended his hand to the man, trying to force a smile.

"And to what do we owe this honor, Sir."

The man shook Vance's hand.

"Maybe we could go to your office."

"I think anything you have to say can be said right here." Vance said folding his arms across his chest.

The Chief nodded. He had expected no less.

"I didn't expect such a full staff on such a late hour on a Saturday."

Vance didn't answer.

"Well then," the Chief pulled down on his shirt. "I'm here to oversee some interviews that need to be conducted."

"And what interviews are those?"

"On Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Agent Anthony DiNozzo"

And the list went on to include Ziva, McGee, Abby and Ducky."

"What is this about?" Vance asked.

"NTK"

Vance chuckled, "Need to know and I don't need to know when you are investigating one of my teams?"

"Not this time." The Chief turned to the agents sitting at their desks.

"This is an investigation by the Joint Chiefs of Staff. You are required to submit to these interviews. Are there any questions?"

He was greeted by silence. Again he had expected it.

The Chief turned back to Vance, "I assume Ms. Scioto and Dr. Mallard are also here."

Vance nodded.

"Good, then we can get this done."

The Chief nodded at the two other officers.

"Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

Tony stood up pulled down his jacket and followed the officers down the hall.

They were using interrogation room 1, because even at top levels, the brass covered their ass by taping everything.

A few moments after DiNozzo disappeared with the Chief and the officers, Vance and Gibbs, followed.

Tony and one of the officers disappeared into the interrogation room.

The Chief turned around and was about to enter the door to observation when he stopped.

Gibbs and Vance had reached the door as well and were ready to follow him in.

"Gibbs, you are actively involved in this investigation."

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head, "Right."

Then the Chief nodded at Vance and disappeared behind the door.

"Gibbs, I'll be watching."

Gibbs, nodded, "And yet I somehow don't feel comforted." and with that Gibbs walked away.

Tony took a seat the other office followed. Tony was laughing to himself. Of course they would have the woman interview him. The whole beltway knew about DiNozzo's softness for the ladies.

"Please state your full name"

"Anthony D. DiNozzo."

"Thank you."

The first questions were little more than basic background, how long have you been an agent, where did you work before, on and on until Tony was actually sick of hearing about himself. Still the woman never looked at him instead reading from a file and writing notes.

"How would you characterize your relationship with Agent Ziva David?"

"Fine."

"Just fine." The woman asked.

"Very fine." Tony added.

"Do you think she is attractive?"

"What?"

Then clarified, "Do you not understand the question?"

"Of course I understand the question, but what does this have to do-"

"Then simply answer the question."

Tony shook his head, "Yes Agent David is very attractive."

"Have you and Agent David had a sexual relationship?"

"Now come on this is-" Tony took a moment to compose himself, "No Agent David and I have never had a sexual relationship."

"You did pretend to during an undercover investigation."

"Yes."

"But it never went farther than that."

"No I think I've made that pretty clear."

"And you never pursued her."

Tony was tired of this line of questioning, "Ok let's get this out of the way. I know that whatever file you have there on me surely says that I'm a lady's man, a flirt, hell, maybe even tells my penis size. I flirt with Ziva, of course she's beautiful and I love her, but not because I want to fuck her. She's my partner and I would do anything for her."

"And your relationship with Agent McGee?"

"Seriously," DiNozzo rubbed his hands through his hair, "Listen I can give you the very easy run down here. Ziva, McGee, Gibbs. They are my team. I trust them all with my life and would give my life for any one of them. And it's not because of the job, because that is what I am supposed to do. It's because they're family."

"And do you really think that is an asset to a team when you face death on a daily bases. Hard to deal with the death of family."

"I'm a better agent because of caring about every one of those people. It makes you always remember Rule # 8 and 15."

"What rules?" The woman looked confused.

"Gibbs Rule # 8, Never take anything for granted and Rule # 15, Always work as a team."

The woman hid a smile.

The Chief looked at Vance just as confused.

Vance shook his head, "There is not enough time to explain that."

Tony rolled his head around waiting for the next question.

"Do you think Agent Gibbs is an effective leader?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever lied for Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes."

She looked up for a moment, surprised by the quick response.

"Of all my answers that makes you look up, "He laughed, "Serious almost every report I file I have to explain why I lied to solve a case. And it's not always a lie for Gibbs. We do what has to be done to solve the case."

"Does that include going outside of legal means if necessary."

"I suppose sometimes it does."

"And as your boss, Agent Gibbs makes that call?"

"We've all made that call before."

"Do you give Agent Gibbs credit for making any decision this team makes?"

Tony shook his head and bit down hard on his lip.

"Gibbs deserves credit for every decision this team makes. We make decisions because he taught us how to make them, and because even when we make the wrong one is he there to back us up. And because he allows us to do that we learn from those mistakes and become better agents for it."

"And what is your relationship with Agent Gibbs like outside of work?"

Gibbs heard the question and his first thought was to go and put an end to this, but the agent in him kept him in place. He had come immediately to Abby's lab, knowing it would be simple for her to get into the interrogation room camera. The surprise had come when she didn't need to; a feed had already been linked to Abby's computer. Gibbs had to grin, Vance did actually have a set of balls. He and Abby had been watching the whole thing.

"Gibbs is a pretty private kind of guy, not the joiner."

"So you don't have contact with him outside of work." she asked

"Yes we do." Tony answered.

"Alone or with the other members of the team?"

"What the hell are they fishing for?" Gibbs said out loud. Trying to figure out where this line of questioning was leading. Abby could feel Gibbs, frustration radiating off his like a flame.

"Tony will be ok." She said putting her head on his shoulder.

_It's not Tony I'm worried about_ Gibbs thought.

"Well let's see, last night all of us, which is me, Gibbs, McGee, Ziva, and Abby went to a bar to see one of Abby's friends play. Think the band was called We Are All One or something like that. The bar was called Whisper. I believe Gibbs knew the bartender, cute red head, so of course he knew her. I'm sure she would remember us. Two nights before that I took over some dinner. Beef stew and potatoes, oh sorry red potatoes. Two days before that I showed up at his house, because I couldn't sleep and Gibbs never sleeps. It had been a rough week and I needed to vent. Three days before that I, without the others, had dinner with him at this Italian restaurant that isn't a restaurant but a house. They rent it out to private customers. And I am telling you the best meatballs ever! I'm Italian, I know. Before that hadn't seen Gibbs, outside of work, for about 4 days I believe. Before that Gibbs and I had a drink at a bar down the street, Josies, Mosies, something like that. Oh but Ziva joined us later. She had to go home first and clean up because she had almost _gotten killed_." Tony punctuated the last few words.

"Gibbs, why is he telling them so much, he doesn't have to tell them all that. It's private."

Gibbs was smirking; he kissed Abby on the cheek, "No Abs that's rule number 7."

Abby racked her brain a moment rule seven, _always be specific when you lie_.

"Why is Tony lying?" Abs questioned.

Tony wasn't lying as much as giving as much impersonal detail as possible. Although all the facts were right, the true reasons Tony had been with Gibbs, were absent. The fact that the Italian restaurant had been a date, that the dinner had lead to so much more or that that night in the basement had almost lead to Tony bent over the boat. He was lying without lying.

Gibbs was proud. Not because Tony had so easily been able to hide their relationship, but because he had learned how to use his agent skills. This investigation had nothing to do with their new relationship, Gibbs had no doubt about that, but clearly it had something to do with how all of them somehow worked and played together.

Before that I think it had probably been about a week-"

"Thank you Agent DiNozzo." She said stopping him."We're done."

He stood up, "Would love to say it's be fun, but it's been about as much fun as having my fingernails ripped out." and he walked out.

Gibbs was leaning against the opposite wall when Tony emerged.

Tony smiled, "Man Boss, they really raked me over the coals. I thought she was gonna bring out the little torture tools," His eyes got big, "It was creepy. Plus I think she was flirting with me. I mean come on, this is an investigation."

Gibbs started shaking his head and laughed.

"You were behind the glass, weren't you?" Tony said slightly defeated.

"Nope."

"Oh, well then seriously it was crazy, not sure McGee will last under that kind pressure."

"DiNozzo."

"Yeah Boss?"

"Shut up."

"Right Boss."

Gibbs started walking away down the hall, then turned around and wiggled his finger for Tony to follow.

"Ooh sneaky," Tony winked at Abby as he saw and heard Ziva being interviewed.

Abby turned around to say something and smiled. Gibbs and Tony were standing next to each other in the exact same pose.

"You two are so cute." And she hugged them both.

"Abs." Gibbs said.

She looked at him, "Later Abs."

He motioned towards the screen and she turned around with a grin on her face.

The questions to Ziva were almost identical to Tony's. She didn't use rule number 7 to quite its full extent as Tony had. But she was still pretty detailed. She talked about the bar, having showed up at Gibbs house a couple nights after a rough week, as all his agents had done from time to time. McGee, Abby, Ducky, it would almost be a carbon copy story, just different times.

Finally Gibbs had had enough.

"This is over," Gibbs, said as he headed out the lab door.

Tony sighed and continued to look at the screen. Then he realized Abby was staring at him hands on hips.

"What?"

"Your man just ran out of the room clearly upset why are you still standing here?"

"Abby come on. Gibbs" He said as if Gibbs could clearly handle himself.

Still the stare. He waited a moment then turned and followed after Gibbs.

"That is so sweet! And yummy!" Abby grinned.

Tony made it just as Gibbs was opening the door to the observation area. Tony followed him in.

"These interviews are over." and he walked up to the Chief putting his finger in his face, "You have a problem with the way I run my team then you deal with me."

The Chief hid his smile, but only for a moment, "You made it through almost two whole interviews. I'm impressed. I lost the bet, but I'm impressed."

Gibbs did not seem amused.

"Shut it down." The Chief ordered

The lights went up.

Vance, Gibbs, and the Chief were now in the conference room.

Gibbs was standing arms crossed as the Chief took off his hat and sat down at the table, unbuttoning his uniform jacket.

"This wasn't an investigation as much as an information gathering mission."

Vance who was standing in front of his desk eyed the Chief, "Information on?"

"Team dynamics."

"Team dynamics?" Gibbs' eyes were cold as steel.

The Chief locked eyes with Gibbs.

"Your team has the highest success rates on closing cases, solving murders and suspect captures. Not to mention the highest retention rate, although haven't decided whether that is a plus or not."

Gibbs nodded his head and gritted his teeth as he smirked, "You wanted to know what made us tick."

"In a sense. Not that I doubt your leadership Agent Gibbs, but there had to be something more to it than just that."

"And you knew his team would show up here tonight how?" Vance questioned.

"Because I told your friend at the Joint Chiefs of Staff."

Vance shook his head, "You set me up."

"This entire charade for nothing." Gibbs was at his boiling point.

"This isn't, nothing, Agent Gibbs. Do you know what it would do for NCIS if we could mold teams like this one in every office?"

"You can't "mold" a team like this,there's no magical formula. If there was I would pull it out my ass and give it to you," Gibbs barked, "This team happened because we care about each other and not because we work together. We have been to hell and back for each other inside and outside of this office. And none of expected that but that is just the way it is. You can't make people like each other or care about each other. You can't "mold" a team to like to be a part of each other's lives. IT JUST HAPPENS!" Gibbs was yelling, "And now I have to go clean up your mess because I have five people down there who are afraid this was some investigation to break us up again. And I'm doing it because I care for them and because you sure in hell don't."

The Chief nodded then stood up, "Director Vance, Agent Gibbs, I think we are through here."

Gibbs again was face to face with the Chief, "If you ever put my team through anything like this again, I will make you eat that hat." Gibbs paused, "And not through your mouth."

"Leon." Gibbs nodded and with that Gibbs, walked out slamming the door as he went.

"How much did you lose?" Vance asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Hundred bucks, figured he'd bust in during DiNozzo's interview when the questions got personal." The Chief chuckled.

Vance walked over to him. "Normally I would apologize for Gibbs, um, lack of tack but today it seems more than appropriate." and with that Vance left the Chief standing in his office.

Gibbs was making his way down the steps when he saw the five people standing at the corner of the bullpen by Tony's desk, concern clearly visible on every one of their faces. As Gibbs, reached them Abby hugged him and asked, "Are they breaking us up again?"

The other's looked on obviously sharing Abby's concern.

He hugged her back, "No Abs I told you I wouldn't let that happen."

She just hugged him tighter.

Gibbs glanced up and saw Vance leaning again the railing above the bullpen. The Chief was now standing beside him.

"So what was this all about Boss?" Tony asked.

Abby finally let Gibbs go.

"I'll tell you all on the way."

"Where are we going?" Ducky asked.

"Somewhere they have beer." Gibbs, said as he motioned his team to the elevator. "Lots of beer."

"That leaves a lot of places, Boss?" McGee smiled.

"My place. I have bourbon and beer, you want anything else get it yourself on the way."

As always, his team filed into the elevator leaving the front open for Gibbs. As the doors were about to close Gibbs glanced up at Vance and the Chief; his expression for the Chief, one of anger and distaste.

Within 20 minutes they were all assembled at Gibbs house, except for Abby.

Ziva was sitting in the soft green chair to the side of the couch. McGee had pulled in a chair from the kitchen and was sitting between Ziva and the couch. Tony had taken up residence on one end of the couch, Ducky on the other. Gibbs was in the kitchen grabbing beers and the bottle of bourbon.

Abby suddenly bounded in, her hands full of plastic bags.

McGee jumped up to help her taking some of the bags from her full hands.

"Thanks Timmy." She smiled.

"What is all this?" He asked peeking inside one of the bags.

"Munchies. Figured Bossman probably only had bread crust in the house."

McGee placed the bags on the coffee table as everyone started rummaging through.

Tony had glanced back into the kitchen wondering what was taking Gibbs so long. Seeing Gibbs try to carry everything and realizing he had forgotten the glasses put everything back down on the table. Tony got up and headed into the kitchen.

"I'll get the glasses." Tony said.

Gibbs smiled. "Thanks."

Seeing Gibbs move his neck side to side Tony asked.

"You okay?"

Gibbs nodded.

"You realize this is two nights in a row you have been with this motley group."

Yeah." Gibbs answered with a smile.

"Abby really got to you." Tony said, already knowing the answer. He was sore all over to prove just how much Abby had gotten to him.

Gibbs again nodded.

"But someone else got to me even more." Gibbs smiled looking at Tony.

Tony beamed.

Gibbs touched the top of the grey turtle neck Tony was wearing and pulled back the fabric looking at the mark he had left last night as proof. Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry about that." Gibbs said in a heartfelt tone. His fingers softly grazed the mark as if his touch alone could sooth it.

"I'm not." Tony grinned.

Gibbs chuckled and let his hand drift away from Tony.

As Gibbs looked up he saw Abby looking at them with this look of utter love and giddiness. Having been so lost in his exchange with Tony he hadn't even thought that someone may have been watching them. He was glad it had been Abby.

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs, looked at Tony who in turn looked at Abby.

Tony actually blushed.

Abby had watched the exchange, unable to look away. It was sweet so tender, so un-Gibbslike that she smiled. Frowning inwardly though, she had a feeling she was no longer Gibbs favorite.

Once Gibbs and Tony had made their way back into the living room and taken a seat, with beers in hand and bourbon in glass, Gibbs started to explain what the events of tonight had been about. Gibbs was sitting in the middle of the couch, Tony to his right, Ducky to his left. Abby had scrunched her way in between Tony and Gibbs, her head on Tony's shoulder, her feet in Gibbs lap.

As Gibb, finished explaining there was silence. Everyone knowing full well that they felt exactly as Gibbs had explained. Abby just pushed her head harder against Tony and rubbed her hand up and down Gibbs arm. Tony had kissed the top of her head. And she smiled, how Gibbs of him. Gibbs patted her leg and Abby smiled.

The others were all looking at each other, clearly expressing love and affection for each person there.

As if needing to break the tension Tony looked at the table of goodies before him.

"Are those donut holes?" He said grabbing the box and forcing Abby to fall back on the couch behind him.

Seeing her eyes go wide everyone laughed and it somehow made everyone start talking.

Gibbs grabbed Abby's hand and pulled her up. Tony had walked over and was sitting on the floor by Ducky talking about something Gibbs couldn't quite hear.

Abby having regained her equilibrium put her head on Gibbs, shoulder and pouted, "I'm not your favorite any more am I Gibbs."

Gibbs had to laugh. "Of course you are Abs" as if any other thought was absurd.

"But-" she let the But stand.

He pulled her chin up, "You're _my_ girl Abs, always." hoping the words conveyed his meaning. She was his little girl, always would be.

"Even though, you know," She nodded at Tony, "You get to" And she made her one hand into a fist and poked a finger into it. You didn't need to know sign language to know the meaning behind that.

"ABBY!"

It had come out louder than he expected and everyone looked up.

Gibbs shook his hand and made a waving motion to the others, telling them to go back to their conversation.

An evil grinned spread across Abby's face as she stared at Gibbs. Then she hugged him and whispered in his ear, "I'm so happy for you and him."

Gibbs smiled and hugged her back, "Me to Abs, me to."

"But how long am I gonna have to keep quiet about this?" She let Gibbs go free.

"Not long, I promise."

She nodded.

Their conversation having ended, Tony smiled up at Gibbs. Almost immediately Gibbs was pulled in to a conversation with Ducky.

Abby decided she wanted to share Ziva's chair. The two women were sitting happily together talking with McGee and quickly pulled Tony into the conversation. After awhile Abby decided it was time to harass Tony and came over and sat half way in his lap and half way on the couch.

"You know I'm still his favorite." She said giving Tony a steely stare.

"I know Abs, never doubted that." He smiled having seen the hand gesture she had made to Gibbs that made him practically shout her name earlier. He knew what they were probably talking about.

"That's not gonna change even if you do get to f-"

Tony held up a finger, "Abby!"

She smirked and then gave him a big bear hug. He hugged her back. Knowing it was merely teasing, protecting the man she saw as a father figure and harassing the man she teased like some wicked stepmom or stepdad.

Abby pulled back slightly her expression serious, "But so help me if you hurt him. Or he hurts you I will kill you both."

Tony nodded, "Got it Abs."

Somewhere in the early morning hours the group had slowly dissipated and Gibbs and Tony were finally left alone.

Gibbs had settled into the couch. Tony was emerging from the kitchen having thrown away the last of the empty beer bottles. He straddled Gibbs lap as had become their custom.

"Crazy little family we have there."

"Um hum." Gibbs mumbled as he laced his arms around Tony's waist and kissed him gently.

"You realize Abby will not be able to keep this information to herself much longer."

"Um hum." Gibbs again mumbled and kissed Tony.

"You know I love these intellectual conversations we have."

Gibbs grinned.

Tony shook his head.

"We will tell everyone in the next couple of days then we can be the office gossip for a few weeks and life will go on." Gibbs said, finally putting a full sentence together.

Tony just looked at him as if he had suddenly grown a third eye.

A serious expression now clouded Gibbs face.

"Do you not want to tell them?" Gibbs was concerned now. Did Tony expect to hide this from them, after everything?

"No, I mean." Tony could see the look of anger and remorse playing across Gibbs face.

"Of course I want to tell them. My God." Tony expressed, wanting that look to leave Gibbs face.

"Then what's the problem?" Gibbs asked.

"It's been like a week Jethro! Are you sure about this?"

Gibbs sighed, "Tony, I've wasted a long time not letting myself be completely happy. You make me happy and I want everyone to know that."

Tony smiled and kissed him, "You make me deliriously happy."

"Good." Gibbs smirked.

"But just so you understand, Very Special Agent Gibbs, I will not always let you just throw me around like your little rag doll when we are in bed, as much as I loved it."

"And this means?"

"I know you have this whole power thing going on but I do like to take the lead now and then."

Gibbs, nodded, "But you do realize-"

Tony nodded. He always knew that Gibbs would never be the kind of man who would get on his hands and knees and take it. But he would do anything else to please his lover.

Gibbs chuckled as if reading Tony's thoughts.

"But control is give and take in any relationship."

"Understood." And Gibbs did understand. Gibbs was aggressive by nature and his background had only enhanced that. But slowly over time he had learned and was still learning that sometimes being the prey had its own rewards.

"You almost gave me complete control that night when I sucked your cock. Almost." Tony said now leaning into Gibbs' ear.

The vision of that night flashed across Gibbs' mind, sending electrical impulses throughout his body.

"Up until that moment when you asked to fuck my mouth I was in control."

Again the memory and Gibbs was finding it hard not to pull Tony down and devour him. But this was Tony's game and Gibbs let him play it.

"But tonight I'm going to suck your cock how I want, where I want and for however long I want. Understood?"

Gibbs merely moaned in agreement his cock already hard and pushing up against Tony's ass.

Tony rocked gently against the other man's growing need letting the sensation build within him as well. Then Tony stood, causing Gibbs to moan in frustration at having lost the physical contact.

"Upstairs." Tony said offering Gibbs a hand and pulling him off the couch. Tony was almost dragging Gibbs up the steps. But as Tony was about to begin the ascent, Gibbs pulled back. Forcing Tony to look back at him, Gibbs took Tony by the wrist and pulled him hard against his chest searching the young man's eyes for a moment.

"You know I love you?"

The words said as so much more than just a statement.

Tony smiled, "I love you too."

Gibbs kissed him, an embrace expressing so much emotion that Tony felt truly love for the first time in a long time.

Tony was the one to finally pull back. Gibbs' eyes were filled with the all too familiar hunger Tony has come to know so well.

"But getting all sappy on me isn't going to make me go all mushy and let you fuck my brains out."

Gibbs cocked his head with a smirk, "Can't blame a guy for trying."

And Tony was again pulling him up the stairs. Gibbs wasn't the happy endings type, had never won that privilege, once briefly but it had been all too fleeting. But tonight and the nights that would follow, Gibbs had begun to realize, there are happy endings.


End file.
